I Wish You Were Here
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: One day Link received a letter that shattered his world and sent him overseas. A story of what happened after he received the letter and how he finds his way back to Tracy and his life...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_I don't own any of the characters...I just want to add that some facts of the story may not be historically accurate and I apologize..We felt that it worked better this way for the story...I want to dedicate this story to H6p8gv for all of his great ideas and to those out there that love Trink!...I hope that you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Tracy decided that she had finally found her happy ending. At the age of twenty she was married to Link Larkin, the man she had a crush on since she first saw him. They were living in a beautiful home built as a wedding present from Link's parents on a piece of property that they owned. The house was spacious with two stories and a good sized backyard with a swimming pool that Edna and Wilbur bought for them. Link and Tracy had recorded four records, one together at the local recording studio.

One afternoon Tracy walked into the living room. She saw Link sitting on the couch with a letter in his hand. His hair looked like he had run his hand through it. After nine months of living in pure wedded bliss Tracy could tell that he had received bad news. She sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Linky" she asked.

He looked up at her and handed her the letter. Tracy read it and tears instantly appeared in her eyes as her left hand covered her mouth in shock.

"You've been drafted" she said.

Link nodded solemnly. "For a year"

"What are we going to do" Tracy asked. A tear slid down her cheek.

Link wiped away the tear with his thumb. "It'll be alright doll. Not all soldiers see combat. Some work in support jobs"

The phone rang and Tracy picked it up. She sniffed as she did so.

"Oh my god! Penny are you serious? Link just got one as well" she said into the phone. They talked for a few more minutes before she placed the phone back on the receiver. Link gave her a puzzled look.

"Penny said that Seaweed was drafted as well" Tracy said, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When did he find out" Link asked handing her a Kleenex.

"Today" she answered after dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Should we go over there" she added.

"If you want, are they both at the record shop" he inquired.

Tracy nodded. Link stood helping Tracy stand and they got into his car. Link drove over to the record shop and Penny immediately hugged Tracy when they walked inside.

"Can you believe this" Seaweed asked Link.

"No, and how strange is it that we both got letters on the same day" Link answered.

"Probably has something to do with the number at the top" Seaweed replied.

"Maybe" Link said looking at the letters. Their numbers were similar.

After a while Tracy and Link said goodnight and drove back to their house. Three days later Tracy and Link had dinner with their parents. They hadn't talked about the letter since he got it but it was time to tell their parents.

"I received a draft letter the other day" Link told them unhappily after dessert had been served.

"What" Anne Larkin exclaimed dropping the spoon in her hand.

"You mean you have to go over to Vietnam" Edna asked worriedly.

Link sadly nodded.

"I hope you don't see any actual action son" James Larkin said. He had been in World War II but hadn't seen much action himself.

"When do you have to leave" Wilbur asked.

"Three weeks" Link answered. Tracy looked at her lap trying not to cry again.

The three weeks passed by quickly. It was late March. Seaweed and Link found that they were heading out the same day. The two couples prepared themselves to be parted for the year. Tracy and Penny decided that Penny would move into the guest bedroom while the boys were gone so that they could be right next door if either needed something. The night before their departure Seaweed proposed to Penny. With tears rolling down her cheeks she told him that she would marry him once he returned.

It was the morning of their departure. Penny had moved all of her stuff in the day before. She and Seaweed were off enjoying time together. Tracy was helping Link pack the last few items with included a picture of them at their wedding.

She wasn't crying yet but Tracy was sad. Link closed the suitcase and cupped her cheek. They gazed into each others eyes. His ocean blue tried to tell her beautiful chocolate orbs that everything would be alright. Tracy put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. The kiss was filled with a lot of emotion. He tugged at her lower lip and she gave him entrance deepening the kiss. They parted after a few minutes for air. Tracy looked at Link's eyes and found that they were filled with desire. Her eyes were filled with longing as well.

Link kissed her fervently. Tracy started pulling at his shirt as he started tugging at her blouse. He then unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. All the while Link was kissing her lips then cheek. He then sucked on her earlobe. Tracy moaned in delight as he nibbled on her neck. She then started undoing his pants. And let them slip down to the floor. They parted so they could take off their shirts and toss them aside. Tracy leaned back on the bed pushing the suitcase which landed on the floor. Link followed her. She positioned herself so that her head was on the pillow. She then leaned up and captured Link's lips again. He kissed her lips then moved down her neck and to her soft breasts. She arched her back and he undid her bra throwing it on the floor. He continued his ministrations by nibbling the soft flesh of her breasts. Tracy whimpered softly. He then kissed her stomach down past her belly button. He helped her shed the last piece of clothing she wore. He eagerly seized her lips again. Tracy maneuvered them so that she was on top. She straddled him as she kissed his lips then nibbled his neck. Tracy then worked her way down to his waistline. Link groaned with delight as she did so. She helped him remove his underwear. He then turned her over so that he was on top as they got under the covers. Once satiated, they fell asleep in each others arms.

A few hours' later Tracy and Link got up and dressed She put on a blue skirt and white blouse and he put on black slacks and a blue shirt. Tracy made sandwiches. They met their parents, Seaweed, Penny, Maybelle and Inez at the bus station. Corny and the other council members that were on the show with them were there as well.

"Good Luck Link and Seaweed. I hope for a safe return for both of you" Corny said before hugging them.

The council boys including Brad, IQ, and Fender walked over to Link and Seaweed. Paulie and Sketch were already drafted. They wished them luck and a safe return.

Amber, Tammy, Shelley, Brenda, Noreen, Doreen, Vicki, Lu Anne, Darla and the other councilettes had tears in their eyes as they hugged Link and Seaweed saying their wishes for a safe journey. Maybelle and Inez were next.

"Be safe Link honey" Maybelle said as she hugged him.

"I'll pray for you and Seaweed every night" Inez told him as they hugged. Link grinned halfheartedly at her. He was having trouble mustering up his trademark smile

"Seaweed take care of yourself" Maybelle said as she hugged and kissed his cheek. Tears were falling down her toffee colored cheeks.

"I'll miss you big brother" Inez added hugging him as well. Tears stained her cheeks.

Anne and James Larkin hugged Link then Seaweed. They had come to like Seaweed after he befriended their son and daughter-in-law.

"Take care of yourself" Anne told Link.

"I'll try mom" Link replied.

"Take care son" James said.

"Yes sir" Link told him.

Edna hugged Link then Seaweed next. They both were like sons to her. Well Link was in a way being her son-in-law.

"Why did they have to draft you boys" she said through tears.

"It'll be alright Mrs. Turnblad" Link said trying to comfort her.

Wilbur hugged them and wished them luck.

Penny hugged Link. "Take good care of yourself and if you can keep Seaweed safe"

"I will, I promise Penny" he told her.

A few feet away Tracy was hugging Seaweed. "Take care of yourself and will you look after Link" she asked him.

"I will I promise Tracy" Seaweed replied.

It was time for Tracy and Penny to say their goodbyes to their men.

"I'll miss you baby. I love you" Seaweed said. He then shared a long passionate kiss with Penny.

"I love you so much and I'll miss you more" Penny told him. Tears flowed down her sad face.

Link and Tracy were kissing as well. Theirs was a deep, loving kiss.

"Bye Linky, I'm really going to miss you"

Link wiped the tears that were falling from her sad eyes with his thumbs. "I'll miss you too lil darlin" She kissed him again. Link tried to remain calm but now that the moment of departure had arrived tears started pooling in his piercing blue eyes. Tracy gazed up at him with tears of her own and hugged him.

He turned to walk away. She held onto his hand until the last moment. Seaweed stepped on the bus first. Penny stood by Maybelle for support. Link stepped on the bus stairs.

"Come back to me" Tracy called to him.

"I will I promise" he called back. He then winked at her.

Edna stood by Tracy as the bus pulled away. Tracy kept her eyes on the bus until it disappeared around the corner then buried her face into her mother's chest.

A little over a week later Tracy and Penny were sitting in the living room watching the news. They heard the mailman put the mail in the mailbox. Tracy stood up and walked out to get it hoping that there would be some news of Link or Seaweed. When she got inside she flipped through the letters. She found a couple of bills. She started to think that there'd be no news until she looked at the last two items which looked like letters. One was in Link's handwriting addressed to her and the other in Seaweed's addressed to Penny. Tracy walked into the living room and handed Penny her letter before sitting down in her favorite chair. She tossed the rest of the mail on the coffee table then opened the letter. Penny was sitting on the sofa opening her letter. Tracy started to read it.

_Dear Tracy,_

_I miss you so much darlin. They have me and Seaweed in boot camp for a few weeks before we have to go overseas. Seaweed and I are going to have support jobs as Tech Supports because we are both really good at math. At least we'll be sent to the same location. I wish I was there with you. I keep the picture of us close to my heart each night. You're in my every dream. It seems like forever since I had you in my arms. I promise to come home to you like I said before. I love you with all of my heart._

_Link_

Penny had started reading her letter as well.

_Dear Penny, _

_I wish I was back in Baltimore by your side. I miss you so much baby. Link and I are at boot camp then we go overseas. We both had to get our heads buzzed much to Link's chagrin. He probably has too much pride to tell Tracy that his patented curl is no more. We all know how precious his hair is to him. We are going to be in the same unit as Tech Supports because we are both really good at math. I sleep with the picture of you under my pillow each night. I love you so much. Don't worry Link and I will look out for each other. _

_Seaweed_

Tracy grinned a little. At least he was ok. Though knowing that he was going to be sent overseas worried her still. She looked over to Penny who looked at her with a small grin of her own.

"We finally heard from our guys Pen" Tracy said.

"And they are alright and will be put together in the same unit" Penny replied.

"Seaweed says that they had to get their heads buzzed" she added.

"Link didn't mention that" Tracy said.

"Seaweed thinks he had too much pride to tell you. We all know that hair is important to him" Penny replied giggling a bit.

"But not as important as you" she added.

Tracy nodded. "He doesn't like it if someone messes with his perfectly coiffed hair except for me but only on certain occasions'"

Penny giggled some more.

"I asked Seaweed to take care of Link as well as himself" Tracy told her.

"I asked Link the same thing" Penny stated.

"I miss him so much" Tracy said somberly.

"I miss Seaweed too" Penny added in the same tone.

After watching more news about the war Tracy and Penny wrote back to Link and Seaweed. Tracy sat at the kitchen table.

_Dear Link,_

_I miss you too! I am glad to hear that you and Seaweed are going to be in the same unit doing support. Does that mean you'll not see any actual fighting? I hope so. My birthday is coming up in a few weeks as you know. I'm so glad that Penny is here. She has been helping me through all the sadness I feel with you gone. I have decided to help out my dad at the shop. His business has gotten so popular that he could use the extra pair of hands. And it keeps my mind off the war. I wish that you were able to be here. _

_Love always,_

_Tracy_

Three weeks later Tracy's 21st birthday arrived. She woke up hugging Link's pillow. It still smelled of a combination of hairspray and his favorite soap. She had received several more letters from Link and she had responded to each. Tracy put on her bathrobe and walked downstairs and poured some fresh coffee that Penny had made into a mug. Penny was sitting at the kitchen table in her bathrobe with her own mug of coffee. Tracy put some sugar and cream in the coffee before sitting down. She said morning to Penny and took a sip. The phone rang. Tracy stood up and answered it.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Tracy dear, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch today" Anne Larkin asked.

"That sounds great Anne. Can Penny come too" she answered.

"Sure" Anne replied.

"Come around one o'clock" she added.

"Ok, see you then" Tracy said hanging the phone back up.

"That was Links mom. She invited both of us to lunch at her house today" she told Penny.

"That was nice of her" Penny said smiling to herself.

At one Tracy drove up to Link's parent's house in Link's red Chevy. Penny sat in the passenger's seat.

"It's strange being here without Link" Tracy said.

Penny nodded. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Tracy knocked and Anne answered allowing them inside. The house seemed quiet. Tracy gazed at all the pictures of Link from when he was a baby up to their wedding day. Her heart started to ache. Penny followed her as she walked into the living room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Edna, Wilbur, James, Maybelle, Inez, Corny, Amber, Lu Anne, Tammy, Brad, and the other council members shouted.

Tracy was stunned.

"Happy Birthday Tracy" Penny and Anne said. They stood besides her.

Tracy saw a pile of packages near the sofa.

"Before we eat why don't you open up this one" Anne said pointing to a big package.

Tracy walked over to it and opened it. A golden lab popped up with a blue bow around his neck. He looked at Tracy with big brown eyes and barked happily. Tracy smiled as she picked him up. He licked her face and Tracy giggled for the first time in weeks.

"He's beautiful, thanks" Tracy said.

"We thought that he could help with you missing Link" James replied.

"Glad you like him" Anne added.

"Oh it does and I do" Tracy said as the puppy licked her face again. She put the puppy down on the ground.

"I made hot dogs and French fries. Edna baked your favorite cake. German chocolate So let's eat" Anne told her. Tracy hugged her then her mom.

"Thank you all, this is a wonderful surprise" she said.

"You knew about this didn't you" she asked Penny.

Penny smiled and nodded. They all ate the hot dogs and French fries. He lay besides Tracy. She gave him a piece of her hot dog and a couple fries. Edna then brought in the cake which had a bunch of candles and "Happy Birthday Tracy" written in white frosting. Tracy made a wish and blew out the candles. James grabbed plates and forks. Anne cut the cake and handed out pieces to everyone. The puppy ran around the house a little then laid down to rest while they ate.

After the cake Tracy opened her other packages. Anne handed her an envelope first.

"This goes along with the puppy" she told her.

Tracy opened the envelope to find a 30 dollar coupon to the pet store with a note saying _For puppy food, toys, leashes, etc. _She grinned at her mother-in-law.

Edna and Wilbur gave her their gift next. She opened the small rectangular box and found a new watch, not just any watch but one that she had been wanting. Maybelle and Inez handed her a medium sized box and a smaller box. Tracy opened them and saw that it was a necklace with a heart charm and matching heart earrings. Amber handed her a box that looked almost like a shoe box. Opening it she found a new pair of dancing shoes.

"How'd you know I wanted these and my size" Tracy asked.

"I asked Penny" Amber answered.

Noreen handed Tracy an envelope.

"We all chipped in thinking it would be a nice relaxing gift" she said motioning to the other council members.

Curious, Tracy opened the envelope to find a coupon for the day spa. The wrapping paper from her open gifts were scattered on the floor. The puppy ran around happily yelping. Tracy and the others laughed at him running around the wrapping paper. She then looked at him and smiled as he jumped into her lap.

"For all of you whose gifts I already opened thank you and to the gifts I haven't opened thank you as well" Tracy said.

"What are you going to name him" Amber asked.

Tracy thought for a minute. "I think I'll name him Corny"

Corny Collins grinned. "Corny's a great name Tracy"

"Do you like that name" she asked Corny the puppy. He barked happily and wagged his tail.

"I think he likes it" Edna said. Tracy nodded and put him on the floor where he proceeded to run around the paper again. He then started chasing his tail, giving little yelps of happiness along the way. Tracy, Penny and the rest of the girls looked at him and laughed at how adorable he was.

Corny handed her an envelope next. She found a coupon to Luigi's, her favorite Italian restaurant. Penny handed her a larger package. Tracy opened it, revealing a handmade quilt with blue and white fabric and a pretty blue tulip in the center.

"For when you want to take naps or if you get cold. From both Seaweed and I" Penny said.

"Thank you" Tracy told her.

Penny handed her a smaller box. "And this is from Link. He gave it to me to give to you before he left"

Her hands shook a little as she took the box from Penny. Opening it she found a gold locket and a note. She opened the note seeing Link's handwriting.

_Trace, _

_I love you as much today as I did then. Happy Birthday._

_Love, Link_

Tracy unlocked the locket. Tears started forming as she gazed upon the picture. It was a picture of her and Link taken on their first official date. They had gone to Luigi's restaurant and a guy with a camera had been there selling photos for twenty-five cents a piece. Link had asked the guy to take a picture of them together.

"Now we'll have a picture of us together without it being a publicity picture for the show" he had told her.

"One of many" she had replied. He grinned as he captured her lips.

A tear escaped down her cheek as she showed everyone the locket. She then unhooked it and carefully placed it around her neck. Penny handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes. She looked up at everyone who was in return looking at her.

"Ok this is a party so let's have some fun" Tracy said grinning a bit.

Anne turned on some music and the rest of the afternoon was spent dancing and chatting.

A few weeks later Tracy found that Corny did help. She had gone out and bought food, bowls, some tennis balls a rope, a leash and chew toys for him soon after they left the Larkin's on her birthday. Corny even slept next to her on Link's side. He snuggled up next to her and Tracy felt that the bed was less empty. On afternoons when she got out of work early she would play with Corny by throwing tennis balls for him in the backyard. Penny would join her on some days and toss the ball for him too. With his tail always wagging he would happily fetch the balls and bring it back. Usually he spit it out by their feet. One morning as soon as Tracy sat up she felt nauseous. She ran to her bathroom and vomited. She walked out to the kitchen to find Penny eating cereal.

"Are you alright Tracy? You look pale" she asked her friend.

"I felt queasy when I woke up but I feel better now" Tracy answered. She went over to the stove and started making tea. She then put two slices of bread in the toaster. Corny barked as he ran into the kitchen. He ran over to Penny and put his front paws on her leg. Penny patted his head. He then ran over to Tracy who petted him. She put fresh water and food in his bowls. The tea kettle started whistling and Penny took it off the burner and turned off the stove.

"Sit down Tracy, let me make the tea and get your toast" she told her. Tracy still looked sick.

Penny soon brought the tea and toast, which had popped up minutes after the tea was ready. Tracy took a few bites before covering her mouth and running to the bathroom again. She soon came back out to find Penny looking at her concerned.

"Maybe you should call your dad and take the day off" Penny suggested.

Tracy nodded and walked to the phone where she called her father. He told her to get some rest.

"Will you be alright alone or do you want me to take the day off" Penny asked. She had started working at Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway.

"I'll be alright, go" she answered.

"Ok but I'll be back at lunch to look in on you" Penny said.

Tracy nodded and walked to her bedroom. She lay down on the bed and Corny instantly hopped up next to her. She had to run to the bathroom a few more times throughout the day. Two days later the nausea still hadn't subsided. Tracy decided that it was time to go to the doctor. Anne Larkin was a doctor so she decided to go ask her opinion. She worked in a small doctor's office not far from the high school. She called and made an appointment. She had just come in other times and Anne had asked her to make an appointment the next time she wanted to see her. Penny took the day off and drove her to the office. Tracy gave her name to the nurse at the desk. Penny sat in the waiting area as Tracy followed the nurse to an exam room.

"What's wrong honey" Anne asked Tracy.

"I have been feeling queasy for the past few days and have vomited quite a lot. I'm wondering if I have a virus or something" Tracy told her.

"Have you missed any monthly cycles" Anne then asked thinking she knew what it could be.

"Actually yes, but I thought that it was from the stress of Link being away and such" Tracy answered.

"Well let me take some tests and we'll see what they say" Anne replied. A nurse took some blood from Tracy's right arm.

"Come back in two days Tracy dear" Anne told her.

Tracy nodded and headed out to the waiting area. Penny drove her home. Two days later Tracy sat in the same exam room. Anne came in with a small smile on her face.

"What did the tests say" Tracy inquired looking at Anne.

"They reveal that I'm going to be a grandmother" Anne said happily. She always wanted to have grandchildren.

Tracy looked at her confused.

"You're pregnant" she told her.

"I'm pregnant" Tracy said surprised by the news.

"Yes" Anne replied. She walked out of the room and minutes later returned.

"Have some lollipops. Lollipops always seem to make everything better" Anne told her handing Tracy a small bag.

"Thank you" Tracy said. She smiled as she took the bag from her hands.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_I want to say thanks to **H6p8gv, Aymme, ILuvZacEfron, teerikca, and jrh12 **for reviewing the last chapter...I hope that you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

2.

Tracy stood and hugged Anne. She was still surprised by the news.

"And since six/seven weeks ago you weren't queasy at all right" Anne inquired.

"No" Tracy replied.

"Then I'd say you were two months along"

Tracy got in the car. She drove since she felt alright that morning. Penny wasn't able to get another day off that week since the store was busy. As she drove home her mind was reeling.

_So if I'm two months along that means that I probably conceived on the day Link left._

_Should I tell Link? I don't want him to worry but he has the right to know and I don't like keeping things from him. _

_Are Link and I ready for a baby? We've talked about children but we thought that after a year or two we'd try for one. _

The last question she didn't have an answer for. She knew that Link would make a great father and she would be a good mother but they were still young. Yet she knew that her mother had been 21 when she had Tracy so she guessed it wasn't that bad.

That afternoon when Penny arrived home from work she walked in the living room to find Tracy asleep under the tulip quilt she had made for her. Corny was lying on the floor next to her and looked up when he heard Penny. Determining that it was Penny he got up and greeted her before going back to his spot next to Tracy. Penny walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. When she returned Tracy was sitting up looking at her.

"Hi, how was work" Tracy asked.

"Hi, it was busy. What did Mrs. Larkin say" Penny asked.

"I'm pregnant" Tracy answered.

"Really? That's great news isn't it? You'll make a terrific mom as will Link as a dad" Penny replied.

"Thanks, I just wish Link was here and that he wasn't in any danger" Tracy said looking at her wedding ring.

Penny nodded. She sighed as she gazed down at her engagement ring.

"Well he and Seaweed aren't actually fighting remember and they'll be home" she told her.

"True" Tracy replied.

"Are you going to tell Link about the baby' Penny asked.

"He has the right to know. Anyway he'd find out eventually" Tracy answered.

Penny nodded. "Yeah when he comes home in ten months and finds you with a baby in your arms"

"Better to tell him anyways, he'll be able to tell through the pictures I send him" Tracy said

Penny noticed the bag of lollipops on the table. "Are those lollipops"

"Yes, Anne gave them to me. You want one"

Penny nodded and happily took a cherry lollipop and popped it in her mouth savoring the taste.

Two days later after the shock of the news had worn off she invited her parents and Link's parents to dinner. Penny was there as well. She made meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Edna decided to bake a cherry pie for dessert. They drank iced tea. Corny had greeted everyone keeping watch on Edna, Wilbur, Anne and James to make sure they weren't going to do anything to harm Tracy or Penny. After awhile he decided that they weren't and sat next to Tracy. She fed him pieces of meatloaf throughout dinner. While they were eating dessert Tracy finally decided to tell them.

"Ma, dad, Anne, James I invited you to dinner because I have some news I want to share with you. Well Anne already knows"

At the last statement Edna looked at Tracy with a "why does she know before your own mother glance".

"I'm pregnant. I went to see Anne at her office and she ran the tests" Tracy explained.

Edna hugged Tracy who was seated next to her careful not to upset Corny. "Oh my baby is having a baby"

Wilbur hugged her as well. "That's wonderful news sweetie"

"Congratulations Tracy! Does Link know yet" James inquired.

"No, I am going to write to him. I wanted to wait until the shock wore off of hearing the news" Tracy replied.

"I wish he was here to help me. I miss him so much" she added.

"You have us Tracy" Penny said.

Tracy nodded. "But it's not the same"

At that moment Anne decided that she'd call the army recruitment center and try to get Link home earlier. She didn't voice her decision as to not get Tracy's hopes up only to see her disappointment if she failed. Anne had come to love Tracy like a daughter and she thought now that she and Link were having a baby that he needed to be home. The next day she got the number for the recruitment center and called it. She talked to three people each the supervisor of the previous person.

"My name is Dr. Anne Larkin. My son Lincoln is overseas and we just found out that he is going to be a father and we were wondering if there was anything that could be done to get him home early" she told the third person, a guy with a very deep voice.

"What's his name again" he asked

"Lincoln "Link" Larkin" Anne answered.

"Let me take a look at his file and I'll see what we can do" he told her.

"Thank you" Anne replied.

Tracy sat at the register of her fathers shop. There weren't many customers so she decided to find a piece of paper and pen and write a letter to Link. She found both under the counter. She had been writing him at least twice a week since the first letter arrived. She had thanked him for the locket and told him about Corny a couple of days after her birthday. She picked up the pen and started writing.

_Dear Link, _

_I hope that you and Seaweed are keeping safe. Thank you again for the locket. I wear it everyday. Corny has been growing and running around the yard. He likes playing fetch with the tennis balls I bought and tug of war with a rope. I saw your mom at her office the other day. Don't worry I'm not sick. Well nothing seven more months will cure anyway. Link I'm pregnant! Your mom guesses that I'm two months along. Ma, dad, your parents, and Penny will take good care of me. I'm sure Maybelle, Inez and the others will as well once they find out. I miss you so much and wish that you were coming home soon. I love you and miss you. _

_Tracy _

Tracy found an envelope and stamp from her father's office and addressed it. She placed a kiss on the letter before she placed it in the envelope. She walked outside and found a mailbox to put it in.

The next week Penny got the mail. She handed Tracy an envelope. Looking at it Tracy noticed that the handwriting belonged to Link. She sat down on the sofa and opened it.

_Tracy, _

_Doll you just found another way to knock my socks off! When I received your letter Seaweed had to make sure I didn't faint. Pregnant! That means I'm going to be a father! I can't believe it! I told Seaweed and he was just as surprised. I wish I could be by your side Trace. But I know that everyone will take good care of my lil darlin until I get home. Oh I have some news. Guess who's in the same unit as us? Sketch! I was surprised to see him but I guess he has been here for awhile. We've been talking about the show and how we miss being home. Now I got two lil darlins or maybe one young cat to think about. Maybe Corny can be your guard dog and protect you while I'm gone. I love you so much and miss you._

_Link _

Tracy grinned at his reaction. Penny walked in at that moment.

"Good news" she asked.

"I got a letter from Link. He's surprised about the baby as you'd expect" Tracy answered.

Penny nodded. "Did he tell Seaweed?'

"Yes. He made sure that Link didn't faint" Tracy answered.

Penny giggled a little.

June soon came and Tracy was almost three months along. She had noticeably gained some weight. The morning sickness had subsided some but had not fully gone away yet. One day she in the very beginning of the month Amber, Brenda, Lily (Brenda's daughter), Tammy, Shelley, Brad, IQ, Noreen and Doreen came into the shop.

"Hi guys" Tracy greeted.

"Hi Tracy" they replied.

"Your daughter is so adorable" Tracy told Brenda

Brenda smiled. "Thanks, I think I have a future dancer on my hands. All she does around the house is dance especially to the Corny Collins show"

"We heard that you were working here" Noreen said.

"Yep, I am helping out my dad" Tracy replied.

"We also heard a rumor that you are pregnant" Amber told her.

"Where did you hear that" Tracy inquired.

"Oh from around" Amber answered.

"But I haven't told anybody outside of a few people" Tracy said.

"So you admit that the rumor is true" Tammy asked.

"Yes" Tracy answered.

"But please keep it to yourselves. I don't want everyone to know just yet" she added.

"Ok Tracy" IQ said. The others nodded.

"So can I help you with anything" Tracy asked.

"IQ and I want some whoopee cushions" Brad answered.

"I don't even want to know why you want them but they are on that shelf over there" Tracy said pointing to the second shelf in the corner. Brad and IQ walked over and grabbed three or four whoopee cushions apiece. They walked back to the register and paid.

"We just wanted to stop in and say hi" Shelley replied looking at the two boys with a strange look.

"Stop in anytime." Tracy told them as they turned to leave.

June 5th was Tracy and Link's first anniversary. Tracy awoke with Corny lying besides her as with every morning. She got up, put her pink bathrobe on and walked downstairs. Penny was up eating cereal.

"Morning Tracy" she said looking up from the cereal bowl.

"Morning" Tracy responded unhappily. Corny put his front paws on her right leg and barked.

"Morning Corny" Tracy said patting his head. He then headed over to Penny and greeted her.

"Morning Corny are you a good boy" Penny asked. He wagged his tail and licked her hand.

"Gee thanks Corny" Penny said wiping her hand on her napkin.

Penny knew not to mention the fact that today was Link and Tracy's first anniversary. Tracy made some toast and tea since she was still feeling a little queasy. They finished breakfast and went to get dressed for work. Later that day Tracy came home and grabbed the mail. She walked into the house and flipped through it. There were a few ads. One piece of mail captured her attention. It had "rush delivery" on it. It was addressed to her in Link's handwriting. She knew it was a letter from Link. She placed the other mail on the table inside the door and took the letter and sat down in the nearest chair in the living room. Corny barked and ran to her as he greeted her. Tracy patted him. She knew that he slept in the middle of her bed when she wasn't home.

"Hi Corny, look Link sent a letter" she told him. He just wagged his tail and lay down besides her. Tracy opened the letter.

_Dear Tracy,_

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue _

_There is nobody in the world_

_Sweeter than you_

_And darlin I wish I was near_

_To whisper words only you could hear_

_Yet we are an ocean apart _

_But never that far away in our heart_

_And soon I'll be home by your side_

_To wipe away all the tears you've cried _

_And help you raise our little one_

_For years to come_

_Happy Anniversary! I'm so sorry that I can't be there to help celebrate our first wedding anniversary. It's quiet here now. The support job is a tad tedious but at least we aren't in any real danger like those soldiers in the front line. I asked the mailman to rush deliver this letter so it would get to you on our anniversary. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise on a day that brings you sadness instead of the happiness it should. I love you Trace. I'm yours forever._

_Link_

Tracy had tears in her eyes. A few trickled down her cheek and onto the letter.

"What's wrong Tracy? Did something happen to Link? Or Seaweed" she asked worriedly.

"No, Link sent me a letter with a beautiful poem for our anniversary" Tracy answered.

"Oh can I hear it" Penny inquired sitting down on the couch. Corny greeted her by wagging his tail and walking over to be petted. Penny patted his head and he then lay down between them.

Tracy sniffed then nodded. She read her the letter.

"When Seaweed and I are married I hope he gives me poems like that" Penny said after Tracy finished.

"I'm sure he will" Tracy responded grinning.

That following Saturday, Maybelle invited Tracy and Penny over for lunch. They arrived at the record store half past noon. Inez came out from the back upon hearing the door.

"Hi" Inez greeted.

"Hi Inez" Tracy and Penny said in unison.

"Lunch is almost ready so follow me" Inez told them.

Tracy and Penny followed her to the small dining room where the kitchen table had four place settings. Maybelle walked out with a plate full of roast beef sandwiches.

"Hi" she said to Penny and Tracy.

"Hi" they replied.

"Sit" Maybelle said.

Tracy, Penny and Inez sat with Penny at one end of the table with Maybelle opposite her and Tracy on Penny's left and Inez on her right. They each grabbed a sandwich and poured some iced tea into their glasses from a large pitcher that sat in the middle of the table.

"You must be hungry" Maybelle said to Tracy who had reached for a second sandwich after finishing the first.

Tracy nodded and started chomping on the sandwich in her hand.

"And there's a certain glow to you and you look like you've gained a few pounds" she added.

Tracy looked at Maybelle then Penny.

"You should just tell them" Penny said to Tracy.

Tracy nodded.

"Tell us what" Inez inquired,

"I'm pregnant" Tracy replied.

"Really" Inez added happily.

"That's wonderful news" Maybelle said.

"Yes and thanks" Tracy replied.

The rest of lunch went by with talk about babies. The next day was the hottest day since the summer before. Tracy and Penny decided to go for a swim in the pool. Tracy found that her bathing suit was a little tighter than usual. Tracy and Penny brought Corny out with them. He ran around the yard a bit while they swam. He picked up a tennis ball and whisked his head around letting it fly into the pool. With a yelp he jumped in after it making a big splash. Tracy and Penny both were soaked by the single splash. Both laughed at how a small puppy could make the huge splash.

"Corny" Tracy exclaimed laughing.

Corny paddled over to the tennis ball tried to pick it up but was unsuccessful. Tracy picked it up and threw it on the ground nearby. Penny helped Corny get out of the pool. He shook the water off of him and tail wagging walked off.

A couple weeks later Tracy went to see Anne for a check-up.

"Has the morning sickness gotten any better" Anne asked.

"Yes, but it still isn't gone" Tracy answered.

"In another month it should be" Anne told her.

"That will be a relief" Tracy said.

"Lay back down on the table"

Tracy lay down. Anne put a small device on her stomach. It looked almost like a microphone. It was attached to a device that looked like a radio.

"This is so we can hear the heartbeat" Anne told her.

Soon Tracy heard a large number of beats.

"The baby has a fast heartbeat" Anne said.

"Is that normal" Tracy asked.

"Yes, means the baby sounds healthy"

Anne nodded. She did a few more small tests. Tracy hugged Anne before leaving. She told her father she'd work that afternoon for him. He had given her the morning off since she had the doctor's appointment. It was around lunchtime so Tracy decided to have lunch with her parents. Edna and Wilbur hugged her as soon as she arrived.

"How'd the appointment go" Edna asked.

"It went well. We are doing fine" Tracy answered glancing at her stomach.

"Glad to hear that honey" Wilbur said.

They sat down to club sandwiches and lemonade.

"Have you thought about where the nursery is going to be" Edna asked.

"I was thinking that we would use the room closest to the bedroom. It has junk in it now but that can be removed and there's plenty of time before the baby arrives" Tracy answered.

"You should start thinking about getting the room ready now though, you're almost in your second trimester" Edna replied.

"Ok ma, I'll start thinking about the nursery" Tracy told her.

July soon came. Tracy was four months along now. In Vietnam Link, Seaweed and Sketch were on a short break. They were talking about what dances they liked best.

"I like the rumba" Sketch said.

"I like the twist" Link said.

"Link you like anything where you can shake those hips of yours" Seaweed told him. He and Sketch started laughing.

"Hey" Link said but he knew that he had a point.

Their commanding officer, Sergeant Webster walked up to them and they all immediately stood, saluting him.

"Larkin will you come with me" he asked.

"Yes sir" Link answered. He looked at Seaweed and Sketch then followed.

Link was led to a small tent used for an office. There was a desk and folding chair in which the sergeant sat in.

"Larkin these last few months you done very well here" Webster said.

"Thank you sir" Link held his breath waiting for the "but".

"You are free to go home so you can help take care of your wife" Webster added.

"But I thought I was here for a year" Link said.

"Do you want to stay and finish out that year?" he asked.

"No sir, I'd rather go home and be with my wife" Link answered.

Webster grinned. "Well then you'll be able to leave in a couple days after everything's been arranged"

"Thank you sir" Link said smiling.

Link walked back out to Seaweed and Sketch.

"What happened" Seaweed asked.

"He told me that I am going home in a couple days" Link answered.

"That's great man" Sketch said.

"I know" Link replied.

Two days later Link was packed and ready to leave. He had said goodbye to the others but saved Seaweed and Sketch for last.

"Goodbye guys, be safe" Link told them.

"Bye man. Say hi to everyone back in the states" Sketch said.

"I will" Link told him.

"Bye Cracker boy. Will you give Penny and Tracy a hug and a kiss for me" Seaweed asked.

"Sure" Link answered. He hugged them before walking to the awaiting chopper.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_thanks to **H6p8gv, 4everyoung, iloveerik, ILuvZacEfron, teerikca, LindsayK, jrh12, and KellylovesNickJonas **for their reviews, alerts etc for the last chapter...Here is the third chapter I hope that you enjoy it!..._

* * *

3.

Link got in the chopper which took him to the nearest airport where he got on another plane. Many hours later he landed in Baltimore. It was late and he knew that Tracy was most likely asleep. He bought a bouquet of mixed flowers from the little shop which was still open in the airport. He took a taxi home and quietly unlocked the front door. He put his bags on the floor just inside the door. He stood up and breathed in the distinct smell of hairspray and flowers that was Tracy and another less floral scent that he guessed belonged to Penny. He took off his shoes and put them besides his suitcase. He silently walked up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Tracy. The door was partially closed. He slowly opened it and walked inside, closing it slightly again. He looked over at Tracy who was sleeping soundly. Corny was snuggled up against her. He stepped to his side of the bed and tried to move Corny.

"Hey there fella, I've heard so much about you" he whispered. As he put his right hand on his fur Corny growled at him.

"Ssshhh I won't hurt you" Link told him. Corny growled again and bit him.

He removed his hand with a slight snarl and walked over to the other side. He smiled when he gazed upon Tracy's face. She looked really peaceful. Putting the flowers on the nightstand he kneeled down besides her and gave her a gentle kiss. She stirred kissing him back. The kiss turned into a French kiss. Tracy opened her eyes and Link saw surprise in them.

"Hey lil darlin" he said.

"Linky what are you are you doing here" she asked.

"I was released early from the army, why, should I go somewhere else" he answered.

"No, you're staying right here" she replied kissing him.

Tracy pushed Corny to the end of the bed and capturing his lips again pulled Link on the bed. Corny was unhappy but he allowed Tracy to move him.

Link followed Tracy onto the bed kissing her hungrily. She attacked him with sweet kisses.

"Wow someone's in a frisky mood" Link said catching his breath.

"I know, now shut up and kiss me" Tracy told him.

"Yes ma'am" Link replied. He then seized her lips. She tugged at his lower lip again and upon gaining entrance allowed her tongue to roam around. He groaned with delight.

She moved her hands up and down his back as she held him close. She tugged at his lower lip and he gladly gave her entrance. Link moved down to her neck where he lingered nibbling her soft skin. She moaned happily as she started taking his army jacket off. It was soon discarded. Tracy then moved to his shirt. He kissed her then leaned back. She looked at him but he just smiled at her. He then unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside with the jacket. She kissed him again then sucked on his earlobe before nibbling on his neck. Her hands grabbed his belt buckle and she felt him help her undo it. He pulled back then undid his pants and wriggled out of them. He leaned back down and kissed her again. He climbed under the covers removing his underwear. Tracy smiled as she let her hands explore his chest. She sat up and took her nightgown off. Link smiled at her as he kissed her. She maneuvered so that she was on top.

"I love you handsome"

"I love you too lil darlin"

His muscles flexed as she moved down his body and up again pacing sweet kisses everywhere. He put his hands on her waist and maneuvered them so that he was on top. She lay back on the pillow as he hovered above her. He kissed down her neck and chest lingering at her breast. He nibbled the soft flesh and Tracy whimpered louder than usual. He then continued down her stomach placing gentle kisses along the way.

"Linky the baby loves this" she moaned rather loudly. He placed his lips over hers silencing her. She quickly kissed back.

Down the hall Penny had heard Tracy. Thinking that her friend was having a nightmare she got up and put her green bathrobe on. Penny walked out of her room and went to Tracy's door. She pushed it open slightly and saw Tracy with Link. Embarrassed she walked quickly back to her room and closed the door.

After they made love Tracy laid in Link's arms.

"I'm so happy to have you home and thank you for the flowers" Tracy told him. She had noticed them on the nightstand. She picked them up and smelled their intoxicating fragrance.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I am glad to be home and you're welcome"

"Corny didn't seem to want to move though, he growled at me and bit me" he added showing her his right hand.

"He's just being protective of me" Tracy said taking his right hand and kissing it gently.

Link grinned. "I thought that was my job"

"Unfortunately you've been gone" Tracy replied frowning a bit.

Link stroked her cheek. "Well, I'm back now and I hope never to leave again"

Tracy grinned. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Tracy awoke the next morning to the phone ringing. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. Link was awakened by her moving.

"Oh my god I am an hour late for work" she exclaimed. She hopped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She then picked up the phone which was in the hallway.

"Hello" she said.

"Tracy sweetie is everything ok? You are late today and you are never late" Wilbur said.

"I'm fine dad, just overslept" Tracy replied.

"Ah your mother slept in while she was pregnant with you" Wilbur said with relief in his voice.

"Let me get dressed and eat something and I'll be in" Tracy told him.

"Alright sweetie" Wilbur replied.

Tracy hung up the phone and turned seeing Link standing besides her in his underwear.

"What if Penny sees you" she told him.

"Don't worry doll. I think she left already" he said.

"By the way Seaweed asked me to give you and Penny a hug and a kiss for him" he added kissing her then putting his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and savored him being near.

Tracy smiled as she looked up at his hair.

"What" Link asked.

"I've never seen your hair this short before" she told him, running her fingers through his shortened coif.

He moved closer and captured her lips. "Why don't you call your father back and we spend the day smooching like we did before I left for war"

"I'd love to but I promised him that I'd be there" Tracy answered giggling a bit.

Link pouted.

"Besides this gives you a chance to bond with Corny" she told him.

"Yeah you're right" he replied.

"But first breakfast, can't have my baby doll and little one starving" he added putting his hand on her stomach.

Tracy grinned as she walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. Link walked out to the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs. As he placed the eggs on the plate Corny came running out and stopped upon seeing him.

"Hey there boy" Link said looking at him moving close as to try to pet him. Corny sniffed his hand and walked away.

"Just give it time" Tracy said as she walked into the kitchen wearing a green skirt and printed blouse. Her hair was pushed off her face with a headband. She had the bouquet in her hands. She put them on the counter near the sink while she fed and gave fresh water to Corny.

She walked over to the cabinet and got out a vase. She then walked over to the sink and poured water in the vase and arranged the flowers in it. She placed the flowers on the table in the dining room. Link appeared carrying the plates. Tracy sat down and he placed one plate in front of her. He placed the other plate in front of the chair next to her then walked back in the kitchen for orange juice. He soon returned placing the glasses on the table and sitting next to Tracy.

"I got you something" Link said walking over to his suitcase which was still by the door. He opened it and grabbed a box. He walked back over and handed it to her.

She opened it to find a jade bracelet.

"Oh Link, thank you" she said putting it around her wrist.

"Thanks again Link, it's beautiful. I'll try to get home early" Tracy said. She stood and kissed him.

"When are we going to tell our parents and Penny that I'm home" Link asked.

"I could invite our parents and Penny of course to dinner tonight. Penny will see you earlier when she gets back from work but we could surprise our parents" Tracy answered.

Link nodded. Tracy pulled him close and kissed him again before leaving. She arrived at the shop shortly after.

"Hey sweetie" Wilbur said seeing her.

"Hi dad" she replied.

"What's that on your neck" he asked.

Tracy went to the mirror and looked. She saw a hickey on it.

"A bug bite" she answered not wanting to tell him what it really was or that Link came home and that's who gave it to her.

Wilbur nodded.

"Can you and ma come to dinner tonight at 6" she asked.

"Sure honey, you know you look happier today" Wilbur answered.

"It's probably because the morning sickness subsided" she told him.

"Is that all now" he inquired.

"There might be more, but you won't find out until dinner" she replied.

Wilbur grinned and went in the back to grab some new merchandise. Tracy walked over to the register. She took the phone that was on the shelf underneath the register and dialed Anne's work number and asked to speak to her.

"Tracy is there anything wrong" Anne asked upon hearing her voice.

"No, I just wanted to invite you and James over for dinner later at 6. I have a surprise for you. One that I'm sure you'll like" Tracy answered.

"A surprise sounds exciting. We will be there. How are you feeling today" Anne inquired.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks" Tracy replied. They talked a couple more minutes before Tracy hung up the phone.

Back at the house Link was trying to gain Corny's trust by playing with him. He was dressed in a blue shirt and matching slacks. He threw the tennis ball for him. Corny was happily wagging his tail as he fetched the ball and dropped it at Link's feet. The sun came out from behind the cloud and it began to get really hot. Link walked inside and grabbed Corny's water dish putting fresh water in it. He then carried it out and placed it on the ground. Corny quickly went to it and started lapping up the fresh, cool water.

"Hey Corny lets go for a swim and cool off" Link said. Corny barked.

Link walked back inside and grabbed his suitcase. He walked upstairs putting it on the bed to unpack later. He found his swimming trunks and put them on. He walked outside again and jumped in the pool, savoring the cool water. Corny jumped in splashing Link, who laughed. Corny then paddled around the pool as Link swam around. They stayed in the pool until it was almost lunchtime. Link helped Corny out and stood back as he shook himself dry. Link grabbed his water dish before walking in the house. He let Corny stay outside and run around while dried off and got dressed again.

He let Corny in and walked into the kitchen. He made himself a roast beef and cheese sandwich, giving Corny a piece of roast beef. He added chips to his plate and got a coke from the fridge. He heard a knock on the door before he sat down. Link put the plate on the kitchen table as he went to answer the door. He opened it and saw Penny. She hugged him.

"Hi Penny why'd you knock? You have a key" he asked. He moved and she walked in. They stood in the hallway.

"Hi I didn't want to disturb you and Tracy and thought it better to knock" Penny answered.

"Tracy went to work but she's trying to get home early" Link said.

"Tonight we are having our parents over for dinner. Surprise them with my return. Want to join us" he added.

"That sounds like fun" she replied.

"Are you home for lunch?"

"Yes, and I wanted to see you" she told him.

"How'd you know I was home" he inquired.

"I saw your suitcase earlier and I um heard you last night" she replied turning red.

"Oh sorry about that" Link said grinning sheepishly.

"I'm just glad you're home safe. Too bad Seaweed is still over there" Penny said.

"He'll be fine. He asked me to give you a hug and a kiss for him" Link replied. He kissed hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course if it was Seaweed you'd have a more passionate kiss"

"Thanks Link. I needed that" Penny said.

"Since its lunch let's go in the kitchen" he said.

Penny nodded and followed him. When they entered the kitchen Link noticed his sandwich and chips were missing. He saw Corny lick his chops as he greeted Penny. She scratched his back.

"Corny that was mine" Link said. Corny just looked at him with a happy look on his face.

"Well guess I better make another sandwich since someone ate it" he added looking at Corny.

"And keep an eye on it" Penny said. Link nodded.

Tracy came home a little after three thirty that afternoon. She was carrying a grocery bag. She put it down on the table as Link walked to her. He was playing tug of war with Corny. Corny was very strong.

"Hi Link" she said capturing his lips. He quickly responded.

"I've missed this" he told her once they parted.

"Me too" she said.

"Your father let you out early" he asked.

Tracy nodded. "I told him I needed to get ready for dinner"

Corny ran to Tracy wagging his tail. He yelped happy to see her.

"Hi Corny" she said scratching his head and back.

"How'd it go between the two of you" she asked Link.

"We bonded over a sandwich" Link answered.

Tracy smiled looking between Link and Corny.

Tracy took the grocery bag and walked to the kitchen. Link followed at helped her unpack it.

"Burgers, fries and chocolate cake" he asked.

"I wanted to make your favorite meal tonight" Tracy answered.

"Have I told you how much I love you" he said grinning.

"You have but you can say it again" Tracy replied smiling.

"I love you more than anything" Link said.

"I love you too" Tracy replied as she kissed him.

Tracy started making the cake. Around four thirty Penny came home.

"Hi Tracy, Hi Link" she said walking into the kitchen.

"You knew that Link was home" Tracy inquired.

"I saw him at lunch where Corny stole his sandwich" Penny replied.

"He did that? He never did before" Tracy said

"I guess I have to watch my food from now on" Link told her.

The oven buzzed and Tracy took the cake out and put it on a cooling pan.

"Why don't you have Link answer the door when your parents arrive" Penny suggested.

"Actually that was what I was thinking of doing" Tracy said.

"When you cook the burgers can you cook extra for Corny" Link asked.

"Of course" Tracy answered.

"Are you sure after all he stole your sandwich earlier" she added.

"I'm sure, besides I want him to like me" Link said.

A little before 6 the burgers and fries were almost done. The cake had been frosted as well with white butter cream frosting. Link, Tracy and Penny heard a knock on the door. Link walked out and opened the door.

"Link Larkin" Edna exclaimed smiling.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Turnblad" Link said grinning. She enveloped him into a hug.

"It's fantastic to see you my boy" Wilbur said hugging him after Edna. Link moved and Edna and Wilbur walked inside. They went to the kitchen where they greeted Tracy, Penny and Corny.

Link closed the door and sat on the couch. A few minutes later he heard another knock. He stood and walked to the door, opening it.

Anne's eyes widened as he grinned at her. "Oh my baby is home. I am so glad the army listened to me" she said hugging and kissing him.

"It's great to see you son" James said hugging him as soon as they all walked inside.

"What do you mean the army listened to you" Link asked as Tracy, Penny, Edna and Wilbur walked out of the kitchen.

"Well I called them to see if they could send you home early because Tracy is pregnant" Anne explained.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get their hopes up just in case my idea failed" she added.

"I'm glad that it was a success" Link said grinning.

"Me too" Tracy said looking at Link and smiling.

"Sit down everyone and we'll bring out dinner" Tracy added. Penny followed her into the kitchen. Everyone else walked to the table and sat. Link was at one end of the table and his dad at the other. They left a seat open to his right so Tracy could sit next to him.

Tracy and Penny soon returned carrying a plate full of burgers and fries. They placed them in the middle of the table. Tracy saw Corny and placed the plate with his burgers and a few fries on the floor. He came and ate. Penny went and grabbed a pitcher of iced tea and placed it on the table. Once Tracy sat Corny sat right by her leg. She took her burger and fries and Link poured the iced tea for them both before passing it around the table. Everyone else had taken a burger and fries and they all started eating.

"It's so nice to have a meal cooked by my beautiful wife" Link said leaning close to Tracy and capturing her lips.

"So what was Vietnam like" James asked.

"It was hot and full of jungles" Link replied.

"So Mr. Turnblad I was wondering if I could help out in the joke shop for a while with Tracy" he added changing the subject.

"I don't see why not. It's been so busy I could use an extra pair of hands" Wilbur told him.

"Thank you sir" Link said.

Wilbur grinned at him.

After dinner Tracy brought out the cake. She handed Link the first piece then gave everyone else a piece. They chatted about different topics but whenever Link was asked about the war he changed the subject.

After their parents left Link pulled Tracy close and kissed her. Penny had gone to bed and Tracy and Link were standing in their bedroom. Corny was sitting on the bed waiting to see if Link was getting in with Tracy or not.

"Thanks Trace that was really nice" Link said kissing her.

"I'm just glad to have you back" she said holding him close. Tracy felt movement in her stomach. She giggled. Link looked at her wondering what was so funny.

"The baby kicked" she told him smiling.

"Does it hurt" he asked.

"No, just feels strange. Here feel" she answered taking his right hand in hers and placing it on her stomach.

"That's quite a kicker" Link said smiling.

"I have a feeling that we have a little dancer on our hands" Tracy replied.

"I think so too" Link told her. His hand was still on he stomach.

The next morning Link awoke with Tracy in his arms. He smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so content with her hand resting on his chest. He knew that it was almost time to get up and he didn't want to be late after having asked Mr. Turnblad for the job. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Tracy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled.

"Morning" she said stretching a little.

"Morning" he replied.

He moved slightly and placed a sweet kiss on her stomach. "Morning little one"

Tracy smiled at his action.

"Hi Corny" Tracy said smiling.

"Hi boy" Link added.

Corny barked his hello.

Tracy and Link got up and dressed. They had breakfast, fed Corny and went to the joke shop. After work they were in his car.

"Link would you stop at the store on the way home" Tracy asked.

"Sure why" he answered.

"I'm suddenly craving chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream" she told him.

"Alright. If my baby doll wants ice cream she'll get ice cream" he said as he drove to the nearest store. He bought got a spoon just in case she wanted it immediately.

Tracy started eating it in the car. They arrived home ten minutes later and walked in the house. Tracy finished what she could and put the rest in the freezer. Penny walked in a few minutes later. Corny greeted Tracy then Penny. He stopped at Link but wagged his tail at him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi Penny" Tracy and Link said almost in unison.

"I'll make dinner tonight especially since you guys are letting me stay here" Penny told them.

"It's not a problem Penny. You were a great help when Link was away and I want to be the same with you while Seaweeds away" Tracy said.

"Thank you" Penny replied. Tracy hugged her.

"You can stay as long as you like" Link added. Penny hugged him.

"Want help" Tracy asked.

"If you want to" Penny answered.

"I think while you ladies cook dinner I'll write a letter to Seaweed saying that I got home alright" Link said.

Tracy nodded.

"I'm going to write him tonight. Will you mail them together" Penny inquired.

"Sure" Link replied. He walked into the dining room where he found a pen and paper. He sat at the table and started writing.

_Dear Seaweed,_

_I hop this letter finds you well. I wanted to write and tell you and Sketch that I arrived home safely. Tracy, Penny and my parents as well as Tracy's were happy to see me. I gave Tracy and Penny a hug and kiss as I said I would. Corny the puppy has grown. He is a bit wary of me and growled and bit me when I tried to touch him at first. We played yesterday and swam in the pool. It's so good to be home and out of that jungle. Maybe you two can come home early? _

_Your friend,_

_Link_

Link addressed the envelope he found and placed the letter inside. Meanwhile in the kitchen Penny had started a roast. Tracy motioned for her to follow her down to an empty room.

"I was thinking earlier that it would be a nice idea to throw Link a surprise welcome home party. What you think" Tracy asked trying to keep her voice low enough so Link couldn't hear.

"That sounds great when do you want to have it?" Penny answered.

"Next week I was thinking. Gives us time to plan" Tracy replied

"I can help plan it" Penny said.

"Thanks" Tracy said.

"We'll have to do it when Link's not listening" she added. Penny nodded.

That night at dinner Link had finished and gotten up for a moment. Corn looked to Tracy and Penny finding that they were not paying attention. He hopped up on Link's chair and finished the leftovers on the plate. Tracy saw him.

"Corny! No taking food from Link" she told him.

"He stole my food again" Link said coming back in the room.

"We need to teach him not to" he added.

Later that night Penny sat in her room writing a letter to Seaweed.

_Dear Seaweed,_

_I miss you so much baby. I wish that you could come early like Link. I hope that you are safe. Tracy is happier with Link around as you can imagine and they are letting me stay here until you get back and we can get a place to ourselves. I love you!_

_Penny_

Penny kissed the letter before placing it in an envelope. She addressed and sealed it. She walked downstairs and put it with Link's to be mailed. She then went back to bed.

Over the next few days when Tracy was on break and Link wasn't she'd go upstairs to her parent's apartment and with Edna and Penny. Penny was there when she was on break from her job. They decided to have it at Link and Tracy's house. Edna suggested that they serve his favorite meal again. They would invite Maybelle, Inez, Corny and the other council members as well as Anne and James.

"I want it to be a surprise so how do we get Link out of the house so we can decorate" Tracy asked.

"Maybe his dad can take him out to lunch or something" Penny answered.

"That's a great idea" Tracy said smiling at her friend.

"I'll…" Tracy began. She giggled slightly.

"What's wrong" Edna asked worried.

"The baby just kicked" Tracy answered.

"Can I feel" Penny inquired.

Tracy nodded and guided Penny's hand to where the kicks were. Penny smiled as she felt one. Edna walked over and grinned as she felt a kick herself.

"Do you have any chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream ma" Tracy asked.

"Check the fridge hun" Edna answered.

Tracy walked over and found a half gallon. She took it and started eating it.

"I have been craving ice cream" she told them. Penny already knew after seeing her send Link to the store and going herself when he wasn't able.

Edna grinned and nodded. "I craved pasta when I was pregnant with you"

They heard a knock on the door. They quieted as Edna went to the door.

"Hi Link" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad" he greeted.

"Come in" she told him. He stepped in and walked to the living room to Tracy. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey doll" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"Oh hi Penny didn't know you were here" he added.

"Hi Link, actually I have to be leaving break is almost up" Penny said. She said goodbye and walked out the door.

Link just shook his head thinking how Penny could be strange at times.

"We need to get back too" Tracy said looking at her watch. She decided to call James with the suggestion on her next break. She knew that he'd agree.

The morning of the surprise party Link received a reply from Seaweed.

_Dear Link, _

_I'm glad that you got back alright man. Sketch is too. Corny will get used to you he just doesn't know you that well yet. We had a burglary here the other night. Someone tried to steal some of our equipment. They failed to only because they made noise and woke up some of the guys. Some of the equipment has sensitive material on it so I am glad as was Sergeant Webster that nothing was taken. I wish that I could come home early too. I really miss Penny. I'll see what I can do and just take it day by day. _

_Seaweed. _

"Link your dad's on the phone" Tracy said to him.

He looked at her. He hadn't heard the phone ring but took it.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Thanks to **H6p8gv iloveerik ILuvZacEfron **and **jrh12 **for reviewing the last chapter..I hope that you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

4.

"Hello dad" Link said into the telephone.

"Hi son, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with your old man at Luigi's today" James asked.

"That sounds great dad" Link answered.

"Can Tracy come" he added.

"Why don't we just make it a father son lunch? Tracy wouldn't want to hear about male bonding things" James told him.

Link knew that his father had a point. "What time do you want to meet?"

"Does 12:30 sound good" James inquired

"Sounds good dad. I'll meet you there"

Link handed Tracy the phone and she hung it up.

"Dad wants to take me to lunch" he told her.

"That's awfully nice of him" Tracy said secretly smiling.

After Link left for lunch Tracy called Edna, Anne, Amber and the rest of the council girls to help set up. She told them to park up the street so when Link arrived he wouldn't see their cars.

At the restaurant Link found that James reserved a table for the lunch crowd was rather large. They sat at a table in the far end of the restaurant. After looking at the menu they ordered a pizza for them to split. They also ordered two cokes.

"Do you miss Vietnam at all" James asked once the pizza arrived.

"I miss Seaweed and Sketch but other than that no. I don't think I could be that far away from Tracy for that long a time again. And we are going to have a baby in five months" Link answered.

"How do you feel about having a baby? You've only been married just over a year" James inquired.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I mean Tracy and I are still young" Link replied.

"Well I was a couple years older than you and your mom was your age when she had you. We were scared but you learn as you go along" James told him.

Link nodded. "And we have you, mom, Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad and Maybelle if we have any questions"

James nodded.

Back at the house Tracy, Penny, and Edna were preparing the food so that it could be cooked a little later for dinner. Tracy had begun to eat more and more since the morning sickness subsided. While they were preparing the food she was snacking on some crackers and cheese.

"Tracy the cheese and crackers are meant to be for the guests" Penny said.

"I know but I'm hungry. After all I'm eating for two now" Tracy replied. She popped another cracker in her mouth.

Amber, Tammy, Lou Anne, and Becky were setting up tables. Anne had convinced Tracy to have the party outdoors since it was a nice day. It would also give people the chance to move around more than inside the house. The other girls went out to get punch and cups. Corny, the puppy was running around getting in the way more than helping. He ran by Amber and stopped watching her.

"Hey Corny you've grown since the last time I saw you" Amber told him. He had his tennis ball in his mouth and dropped it at her feet. She tossed the ball for him. He soon returned and dropped it at her feet. They continued this until Corny decided to drink some fresh water Penny had brought outside for him.

A little before they were ready to leave, James excused himself and walked over to the payphones by the restrooms. He dialed Link and Tracy's home number.

"We are almost ready, are you guys ready" he asked Anne. She had picked up the phone.

"We're ready" Anne replied. Corny, Maybelle, Inez and the others had arrived moments before he called.

James walked back to Link and they left. James took an alternate route to Link's house so he wouldn't get suspicious since they were in separate cars. Link arrived home first. He parked in the driveway and walked to the door. He opened it and walked in, finding the house eerily quiet.

"Trace? Penny" he said loudly.

"Hey Linky" Tracy said kissing him.

"Hi" he replied grinning.

"Come with me" she said grabbing his hand. She led him out back.

Upon walking out into the backyard Link saw everyone walk out to where he could see them.

"Welcome home" they shouted.

Link's eyes widened a bit and he looked over at Tracy.

"It's a welcome home party" she told him.

"But I've been home a week" he said.

"That doesn't mean we're any less happy to have you home" Tracy replied.

"Ah Thanks doll" Link said kissing her gently.

He walked over and started talking to Brad and IQ. He then chatted with Maybelle and Inez, both of whom had given him huge hugs. James soon joined them. It was starting to get hot. Tracy had told everyone if they wanted to bring a swimsuit and they could go in the pool. Tammy, Brad, IQ, Inez, and Penny all went inside to change. Tracy and Link decided to go in too. The pool wasn't able to accommodate everyone at once so the others who wanted to swim decided to wait. Tracy and Link walked up to their room to change. Tracy's suit was a bit snug on her since she gained weight.

"You look beautiful" Link told her.

Tracy smiled as she hugged him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I could stay like this forever" Tracy told him.

"If it weren't for our guests I'd keep you right here in this room" Link said.

"They'd eventually come looking for us" she said.

Link sighed. He kissed her forehead and grinned. "Come on lets go swimming"

Tracy grinned back as she took his hand and followed him downstairs and outside. He helped her into the pool. Penny, Inez, Tammy, Brad and IQ soon joined them. IQ and Tammy began splashing each other. Tammy hit Tracy by accident. Tracy splashed her back laughing. Penny splashed Link who in return sprayed her with water. Corny, the puppy saw Tracy in the pool and decided to join her. He jumped in spraying everyone in the process. He happily paddled his way to Tracy and around to Link and Penny. After a few minutes Link helped him get out of the pool. He ran to Corny, the man and started shaking getting the host wet.

"Thank you boy" Corny told the puppy. He went inside to dry off. He came back a short time later.

"Tracy hun do you want me to start cooking the food" Edna asked after awhile. IQ and Inez had gotten out of the pool. Noreen and Doreen took their places.

"Sure ma" Tracy answered.

"I'm going to get out now anyways so why don't I help you" she added. Tracy got out and found her towel. After drying off she walked inside and grabbed a Baby Ruth.

"Tracy I thought you were going to help me cook not come in here for a snack. Anyways you're supposed to wait awhile after swimming to eat" Edna said upon walking into the kitchen.

"I think I'll be alright" Tracy replied taking another bite.

Edna just shook her head and grabbed the burgers. Tracy grabbed the fries and together they cooked the food. They made extra burgers. One was for the puppy so he wouldn't steal Link's. Tracy changed into a blue skirt and light cotton blouse. She put on the locket Link had given to her on her birthday. This outfit was more comfortable.

Tracy felt a pair of hands encircle her waist. She grinned as she placed her hands on his.

"Here's my gorgeous wife" he said kissing her neck.

"Linky you're still wet" Tracy replied giggling.

"Sorry lil darlin. I'm going to change into something dry" he told her.

Tracy turned in his arms. She gazed into his blue eyes and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa I didn't see that coming but I loved it" Link said.

Tracy grinned as she captured his lips again.

A little while later Tracy and Link rejoined the party looking a little disheveled.

"Good to see that you two are still breathing" Brad said in a teasing manner.

"We uh got a little distracted" Link told him grinning down at Tracy.

"I can see that" Brad replied.

They all grabbed some punch, burgers and some fries and started eating. They gave Corny, the puppy a burger while Tracy ate three cheeseburgers.

Becky gave her a look like _you sure are eating a lot. _

Tracy saw and after swallowing down the food in her mouth with some punch spoke.

"I know this is Link's party but there's some news that we'd like to share for all of those of you here that haven't heard" Tracy said.

"What news" Becky asked.

"Link and I are going to have a baby in December" Tracy answered happily.

"Congratulations" Becky and the other council members who didn't know before said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner" Corny asked.

"Well when Link was away I was sad and couldn't fully enjoy the idea of having a baby. But now he's back" Tracy answered.

The rest of the party was spent talking about various topics. Edna brought out the chocolate cake they made earlier. Everyone had a piece.

Corny was pretty much used to Link being around by the second week after Link's return. He still stole food from him though whenever Link looked away for a few minutes and presented the opportunity. In August Link's hair had started growing back.

Penny still missed Seaweed and wrote to him every chance she got. One day she was thinking about how Tracy was going to have the baby soon and how she'd be needing things. Tracy and Link weren't home so she went downstairs and dialed Mrs. Turnblad's number.

"Hello" Edna said on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad its Penny"

"Penny did something happen to Tracy or Link" Edna asked.

"No, no, they are fine. I was just thinking about Tracy and the baby and I think we should give her a baby shower. What do you think" Penny said.

"That sounds like a lovely idea" Edna replied.

"Great, I'm going to call Mrs. Larkin and the other girls" Penny told her.

"Alright Penny bye now" Edna said.

"Bye" Penny replied hanging up the phone. She called Mrs. Larkin next, then Maybelle, Tammy, Becky, Noreen and Doreen and Amber. Tammy gave her a great idea.

"The baby shower sounds like fun" Tammy said.

"I know its a couple months away but maybe we can make it a Halloween themed shower" she added.

"That's a great idea" Penny told her.

"And we can all dress up" Tammy said.

"But how do we get Tracy there dressed up without her getting suspicious" Penny asked.

"Maybe we can tell her that we want to have a Halloween party with just us girls or something" Tammy said.

"That could work but maybe we can find a better way before then" Penny replied.

Meanwhile Tracy and Link were at the joke shop. Tracy was trying walking through the merchandise out for sale. Her stomach had grown and she kept knocking things off the shelves. Link chuckled at her and how adorable he thought she looked when she noticed what had happened.

"Why are you chuckling" she asked.

"You have this adorable look on your face when you notice that you've knocked stuff over" he answered.

"Well I can't help knocking things over" she said starting to cry.

Link walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trace I'm sorry I laughed"

"Maybe you should try having a stomach the size of Baltimore and see how you do" she replied getting angry.

Link backed away. He didn't know what overcame her but he decided that it was better not to say anything else. He returned to the register. When she walked to the register a few minutes later Tracy was her normal self again.

"There all finished" she said giving him a quick kiss.

Over the next couple weeks Link saw Tracy's moodiness several more times. He could say one simple comment and that would set her off. Penny even knew she had to be careful around her. Other times she would be in the mood for sex. Link wondered if the pregnancy had anything to do with it. In September Link escorted Tracy to her doctor's appointment with his mom.

"Hi" Anne said after hugging them. Tracy sat on the exam table and Link sat in a chair besides the table.

"Hi" they both said.

"How are you feeling Tracy dear" Anne asked.

"Lately one minute I'm happy, the next sad and the next angry. I take it out on poor Link and Penny sometimes too" Tracy answered looking at Link and back to Anne.

"That's normal for women who are pregnant. It's your hormones" Anne told her.

"When I was pregnant with Link James used to hide in the closet when I got into one of my moods. Poor guy" she added laughing a bit.

"Will it pass? I hate wondering what will happen next all the time" Tracy inquired.

"It will in time" Anne replied.

"That's good news. I love Tracy but her moods frighten me" Link said.

Anne looked at him and smiled. "It will get better sweetie, I promise"

"Want to hear the baby's heartbeat, don't think you have" she asked Link.

"Sure" Link answered.

Tracy lay on the table and got the machine. She held onto his hand. Link was amazed at the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"Wow we made that" Link said grinning and kissing Tracy's cheek.

After a few more questions and tests Anne hugged Link and Tracy before they left.

"I'm glad we talked to mom about your moods. I can understand why my father hid when she was pregnant with me" Link said.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I love you too and hate that I can't control my emotions" Tracy told him.

Link nodded as he leaned over and captured her lips. "Doll, it's part of the pregnancy. We are in the home stretch now"

"In two months we will have the little one" she said.

"Two months will come quicker than we think" he replied.

That night they had dinner with Penny. Tracy and Link had come to give Corny table scraps while they were eating. He'd sit between them waiting to be fed something. Corny saw Link as part of his "pack" now that he had been home for awhile.

October came. Penny and the other women were planning the baby shower. It was to be at Link and Tracy's house. Link had started to talk about Vietnam a bit as well. One night they were having dinner with Penny and their parents when he began a story.

"Things were pretty quiet for our unit in Vietnam" Link said.

"Something must have happened some story you could tell us" James told him.

"Well one night I was asleep. Seaweed was sleeping not far away. We heard a loud noise that we thought was a bird or something. We looked outside our tent and saw a bunch of pheasants flying in our direction. Then we heard shots being fired. There was a village nearby and we thought that it was being raided or something. Tommy, one of the other guys in our unit decided to sneak out and look around. An hour and a half later he returned saying that American forces had raided the village" Link said.

"Why would American forces want to raid that village" Penny asked.

"Probably because they had gunpowder or something that they needed" Link answered.

"What did they do to the villagers" Tracy inquired.

"Those who complied were unharmed. If a person resisted they were injured I think" Link replied.

"That's horrible" Tracy said.

Penny, Edna and Anne nodded agreeing.

"It was horrible. I'm just glad I wasn't in the position to have to make that decision" Link said.

"I'm glad too" Tracy said. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"As are we" Anne added.

That night Penny pulled Tracy aside and invited her to an all girls Halloween party on October 31st.

"Why can't the guys come too" Tracy asked.

"It'll be more fun with just us girls" Penny answered.

"Ok, sounds like fun" Tracy replied.

Penny smiled. "It will be"

A couple weeks before the shower Penny and Tracy were in the kitchen. Tracy thought that the Halloween party was going to be at a rented room at a hotel.

"The hotel called and we can't have the party there because of some broken lights" Penny said as she helped with dinner.

"What are you going to do" Tracy asked.

"I was wondering if we could have it here instead" Penny answered.

"I guess so" Tracy replied.

"Great" Penny said smiling.

Halloween soon arrived. Tracy was dressed as a ghost and Penny was dressed as a cat. Anne was dressed as a witch. Edna arrived dressed as a chef and Amber arrived in a long pink dress and a long blonde wig. She also had a fake crown on her head.

"Hi Amber what are you supposed to be" Tracy asked.

"A princess" Amber answered.

Penny and Tracy looked at each other as to say "perfect costume".

Tammy arrived dressed as Ginger Rogers and Noreen and Doreen came as Glinda and the Wicked Witch of the West from "The Wizard of Oz". Maybelle was dressed as Diana Ross and Inez came as a mouse. Shelley arrived dressed as Rita Hayworth. Brenda came as Scarlet O'Hara. Becky came as a rabbit and Vicki as a witch. Lou Ann was dressed as Marilyn Monroe in "The Seven Year Itch" and Darla was Juliet from "Romeo and Juliet".

Penny, Anne, Edna, Inez and Maybelle had purposely kept Tracy out of the living room so they could decorate it. Everyone had brought their presents over the day before while Tracy and Link were out and Penny hid them in the nursery. They did so Tracy wouldn't get suspicious of everyone carrying packages. After all the girls arrived Tracy was led to the room. Penny had her hand over her eyes until they reached the living room. Upon seeing the room Tracy's eyes lit up.

A "Baby Shower" banner was strung on the ceiling. Ghosts and pumpkins were strung around the room as well.

"A baby shower for me" Tracy asked.

"Who else here is having a baby. Of course you" Penny said.

Corny came running into the living room. He was wearing a small witch's hat on his head. He tried to scratch it off but with no success. Edna had made it so it couldn't fall off. He ran up to Tracy and Penny wagging his tail. He was more cautious around the others except Edna and Anne. He sniffed the other girls until he decided they weren't harmful. But he stayed close by Tracy, Penny, Anne and Edna just in case.

Maybelle and Anne walked out to the kitchen and grabbed lunch. They had made chicken salad sandwiches. Inez carried a bowl of potato chips. Tammy went into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of iced tea and a pitcher of soda. Lunch was placed on the dining room table. Everyone grabbed a plate and food. Tracy and Penny fed Corny table scraps. He was sitting between their legs. After the sandwiches Edna brought out a chocolate cake with white frosting. It was decorated with ghosts, witches and a haunted house. Inside the house "Congratulations!" was written. Anne brought out chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"This looks wonderful" Tracy said. Edna cut the cake and handed pieces to everyone. Tracy had a piece of cake and ice cream.

After cake the girls brought Tracy up to the nursery. Tracy had been told not to go in there because there was fresh paint and the fumes could hurt the baby. Upon opening the door Tracy gasped. The room was painted green and white. There was a new crib, a rocking chair, and furniture in there along with some wrapped packages. Tracy walked up to the crib and saw that it had a tag on it.

_To Tracy,_

_This used to be Link's and we thought that you could put it to good use_

_Love,_

_Anne and James _

"Thank you. We needed this" Tracy said hugging Anne.

Anne nodded. She handed her a package. Tracy opened it to reveal sheets for the crib.

Tracy then noticed a rocking chair.

"Is that Grandma Roses rocking chair" Tracy asked. She had always wanted it.

"Yes, we thought that you could put it to good use" Edna answered.

Tracy hugged her mom. She then saw a changing table and dresser. They both had tags on them.

_To Tracy,_

_For your little one _

_Love,_

_Maybelle _

"Thank you" Tracy said hugging Maybelle.

Penny handed her a large package next. Tracy unwrapped it and threw the paper on the ground. Corny ran into the room at the same moment and started playing in the paper. Tracy found a green baby blanket and little booties. The blanket had _Larkin _stitched on the front.

"Did you make these" she asked Penny.

"Yes, I've been working on them at night before bed" Penny answered.

"They are beautiful, thank you" Tracy said.

"I even like how you stitched our last name in" she added.

"Well I don't know what the baby's first name is going to be so I just put his or her last name" Penny said.

Amber handed her a package next. It was oddly shaped. Upon opening it Tracy found a stuffed tiger and a rattle. Upon tossing the paper on the floor Corny jumped on it. Inez gave Tracy a package next. It had a stuffed elephant. Noreen and Doreen gave her unisex baby clothes and Brenda bought her onesies and diapers.

"Take it from me you'll need these" Brenda said pointing to the diapers.

Tammy gave her baby bottles. Becky, Darla, and Vicki bought baby clothes and a few toys. Lou Ann gave Tracy embroidered pillows for the crib. The embroidery had "Twinkle Little Star" on it.

"This is amazing" Tracy told Lou Anne.

"It was nothing really" Lou Ann said.

Tracy hugged her. Tammy bought records that had soothing music for the baby. Shelley gave her a baby book so Tracy and Link could document the baby's first tooth, word and such. Corny yelped as he happily hopped around all of the discarded wrapping paper.

"Thank you all" Tracy said.

In November Tracy, Link and Penny readied the nursery for when the baby arrived. Tracy was still hormonal. Penny and Tracy were picking out a few more long and short sleeved outfits for the baby at the baby shop.

"This one's cute" Penny said. She was holding a flowery pink dress.

"It is but I'm not sure I'm having a girl. Actually by the way I'm carrying the baby I think I'm having a boy" Tracy replied.

"Carrying the baby high means you're having a girl and low you're having a boy" Penny said.

"I know it's an old wives tale but it's been around for years so there must be some truth to it' Tracy said.

Penny nodded.

Tracy started crying.

"What's wrong" Penny asked.

"Will I make a good mom" Tracy asked her.

"You'll make a wonderful mom" Penny answered as she handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been so emotional these last few months" Tracy said.

"It's alright. It's normal like Mrs. Larkin said and will go away" Penny replied.

December soon came. Tracy was in her 9th month. She was ready for the baby to be born. Her back was sore and her feet swollen. Christmas came. Penny was depressed because Seaweed wasn't there. He had sent her a present and a long letter but it wasn't the same. She decided to go over and visit with Maybelle and Inez. Tracy and Link were alone in the house. They decided to exchange presents privately before meeting their parents in the afternoon.

"Merry Christmas lil darlin" Link said as he handed her his gift.

Tracy reached out for it but removed her hand to her stomach.

"What's wrong" Link asked looking concerned.

"My water just broke" Tracy answered.

"I'll get you anoth…oh you mean the baby!" he said.

"Yes Link. Help me up"

Link helped Tracy stand. She had packed a suitcase a few days earlier knowing that the baby would soon arrive. Link grabbed the suitcase and ran out to the car. Tracy called Anne to let her know it was time. She then called her mom quickly. Link still hadn't returned. Tracy looked out the window and the car was gone. A few minutes later Link pulled back into the driveway and rushed inside.

"Sorry Trace, I wasn't thinking" he said. He helped her out to the car.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **_thanks to **H6p8gv iloveerik ILuvZacEfron **and **cbarkins **for reviewing the last chapter...heres the next and I hope that you enjoy! _

* * *

5.

Link drove to Baltimore General. Tracy practiced breathing during her contractions during the ride. He pulled up to the ER doors and ran inside to grab a nurse.

"My wife's having a baby" he exclaimed. A tall raven haired nurse grabbed a wheelchair and followed him outside. Link helped Tracy into the wheelchair and grabbing her suitcase followed her and the nurse inside. Tracy was checked into the maternity ward and Anne soon arrived. Edna was not far behind.

"Hi sweetie" Anne said hugging Link.

"How are you feeling Tracy" she added.

"Like the baby wants to come out" Tracy said before another wave of pain hit her. Link immediately flew to her side.

"Oh my baby is finally having her baby" Edna said coming in the room. She hugged Tracy then Link.

"Your father's in the waiting area and I saw your father moving your car Link" she added.

"He has an extra set of keys and thought that it was better to move it" Anne explained.

"How far apart are the contractions" she then asked.

"I'm not sure I think a few minutes" Tracy answered.

She grabbed Link's hand as another contraction came. He was on her right side so Edna sat on her left.

"I'm going to check and see how far you're dilated" Anne told her.

Link was uncomfortable with this so he turned his head as she did so.

"Looks like you're about three centimeters I'll check again in a couple of hours" Anne said. She had to go fill out some forms.

"Are contractions always this painful" Tracy asked her mom.

"Yes hun unless you get an epidural" Edna answered.

"I think I'll ask for that when Anne comes back" Tracy said.

"I'll go get you some ice chips that may help" Edna said. She bustled out of the room.

Link kissed Tracy's forehead. "You look wonderful doll"

"Oh yeah I'm all sweaty and my hair is a mess" Tracy said sarcastically.

"You know I like it when you're all sweaty and messy haired" Link said cheekily.

"Link, that is so sweet but I don't think this is the time or the place" Tracy said but she giggled anyway.

Another contraction hit. Edna came back and gave Tracy some ice chips. They did help a little. Two hours later Anne checked her again. She was about five centimeters.

"Do you want an epidural" Anne asked noticing the pained look in Tracy's face.

"Yes" Tracy answered.

"Alright, I'll go get the nurse and she'll administer the epidural for you" Anne told her.

"Thank you" Tracy replied.

"By the way James, Wilbur, Penny, Maybelle and Inez are in the waiting area" Anne told them.

The nurse came and administered the epidural. Link was horrified by the needle going in her back. Tracy relaxed a bit afterwards and even took a small nap. Link held her hand as he continued to sit next to her.

A little after five thirty that evening Tracy was fully dilated. She had been in labor for over seven hours. It was unusual for a husband to be in the delivery room while his wife was delivering the baby but Link wouldn't leave Tracy's side. Anne allowed him to stay knowing that he wouldn't leave. A nurse helped position Tracy so it would be easier to give birth. Edna grabbed Tracy's other hand squeezing it gently.

"After the next contraction push" Anne said.

Tracy squeezed Link's hand as she started pushing. She rested a bit then pushed again. She repeated a few more times.

"I can see the head" Anne said.

"A couple more pushes and the baby will be out" she added smiling.

Tracy pushed two more times before hearing the baby cry.

"You two have a son" Anne said cheerfully. Tracy lay back on the pillows. She was tired but happy.

"And we have a grandson" Edna cooed.

"Want to cut the umbilical cord" Anne asked Link.

"Um no thanks" he answered. Anne shrugged then cut it herself.

A nurse put a towel on Tracy and Anne put the baby on it. Link looked at his son and then to Tracy. He smiled as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Edna had begun to cry happily at having a grandson. Anne walked over and kissed Link then Tracy on the forehead.

"I'm going to take him to be weighed then I'll bring him back" Anne told them wrapping her grandson in the blanket and picking him up.

A few minutes later she returned him to Tracy.

"What are we going to name him" Tracy asked.

"How about we name him Nicholas after Old St. Nick" Link suggested.

"I like that name" Tracy replied.

"This is one Christmas I'll never forget" she added gazing lovingly at Nick.

"Neither will I lil darlin" Link said kissing her.

"What's his middle name going to be" Edna inquired.

"How about Lincoln after his father" Anne suggested. Link and Tracy looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Nicholas Lincoln Larkin welcome to the world" Link said.

"Linky want to hold him" Tracy asked Link.

"Sure" he said with some uncertainty.

"It'll be fine" Tracy said smiling.

That smile put him more at ease. He picked up Nick and cradled him in his arms.

"He's so tiny" Link said looking at him.

Edna took a picture of Link holding him. "I'll go get the others" She hugged Tracy and Link and kissed Nick on the forehead then walked out to the waiting area. He started crying a little but Link rocked him back and forth. He started sing "It Takes Two" softly and Nick calmed down. Tracy looked at them and smiled. Her heart melted at the sight of Link singing their song to their newborn son. Link turned and saw her smiling. He walked over to her and after handing Nick to her placed a kiss on her lips. Edna, Penny, James, Wilbur, Inez and Maybelle walked into the room. They all hugged Tracy and Link before crowding around the bed. Edna had told them that Link and Tracy had a son on the way to the room.

"We'd like to introduce you all to Nicholas Lincoln Larkin" Tracy said.

"Oh isn't he darling" Maybelle said.

"He's so adorable" Penny added. She hugged Tracy and Link.

"He's a fine looking boy" James said.

"Well with Link as the father why wouldn't he be" Inez replied.

"And don't forget about Tracy, she's beautiful too" Wilbur said.

"She's really beautiful" Link said smiling at her.

"Can I hold him" Penny asked.

"Sure" Tracy said. Penny walked over and picked Nick up.

Wilbur, James, Maybelle and Inez took turns holding him. Anne was after Inez and then Edna.

"He has your eyes Link" James said.

"You are going to be handsome aren't you" Edna cooed as she kissed his forehead.

Link took Nick and saw the same ocean blue eyes he had reflected back at him. The small amount of hair that he did have looked lighter than Link's though, more like Tracy's color. He started to cry again. Link tried rocking him but it didn't work.

"Maybe he's hungry" Anne said.

Link nodded then handed Nick to Tracy. Anne walked outside and grabbed a nurse named Tina. Tina came in and everyone walked outside so that Tracy could be shown how to feed him. After a couple tries Nick was eating. Link came and sat next to her as Nick finished. Tracy sat up and burped him. The others soon joined them.

"I guess we'll open the presents when you get home" Wilbur said.

"I forgot about the presents" Tracy said.

"Well sugar you were busy. I'd say you already received a present today" Maybelle said.

"I guess I have, well Link and I" Tracy replied smiling at Link then looking at Nick.

Tina came in the room a couple minutes later carrying a tray. She put it on the small table that fit over Tracy's lap. Link took Nick as Tina moved the table into position.

"You must be hungry Mrs. Larkin so I brought you our Christmas dinner" Tina said.

"Call me Tracy and thank you, I am a little hungry" Tracy told her.

"Visiting hours are almost over" she said before leaving.

Tracy uncovered the food and found turkey, sweet potato casserole and pecan pie. They gave her milk and tea as well.

"Well I guess we'll leave you to eat and rest" Penny, Maybelle and Inez said after a few minutes had passed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Penny added as she hugged Tracy and Link again. Maybelle and Inez followed suit then left.

"Goodnight. I'll talk to you tomorrow hun" Edna said. She kissed Tracy's forehead then Nicks and hugged Link. Wilbur hugged Tracy and Link and lovingly touched his grandsons head before bidding them goodnight.

Anne and James said goodnight next.

"Link you should go home too" Anne added before walking out the door.

"Can't I stay here" he asked.

"It's not allowed I'm sorry" Anne answered.

Link sighed unhappily. Tina came in and took Nick to the nursery so Tracy could finish eating and rest.

Link walked to Tracy and captured her lips. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow"

Tracy nodded.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her again before leaving.

"I love you too" she replied.

Tracy finished her dinner before falling asleep. Throughout the night she awakened to feed Nick. The next morning Link arrived at 10am when visiting hours began.

"Hi Trace, how was your night" he asked kissing her.

"It went well though I missed you being besides me. I got some sleep but I had to be awakened to feed Nick" she answered. She motioned for him to come closer and he did. She captured his lips in another kiss.

Link noticed an empty tray. "You had breakfast already"

Tracy nodded. "Pancakes and sausages. They weren't as good as yours though"

"When we get home I'll make you anything you want" he told her.

Tracy smiled. Another nurse walked into the room carrying Nick. She handed him to Tracy and turned seeing Link.

"Hi I'm Mary the day nurse. You must be Mr. Larkin" she said.

"Yes, call me Link"

"Tracy here has been talking about you coming ever since she woke up" Mary said.

"Has she now" he said smiling. He took the seat next to her again. She was feeding Nick. She was singing "Good Morning Baltimore" to him.

"Later I'll show you how to change his diaper" Mary said before leaving.

"How was your night" Tracy asked him.

"Lonely without you there" he answered. She smiled at him.

"Corny missed you too. He was searching everywhere for you" he added.

"Penny called Amber and she let him out back and played with him yesterday while you were in labor" he then told her.

"Poor Corny. He must have been surprised at us rushing out like that" Tracy said.

"I hope he likes Nick when he sees him" Link replied.

"I'm sure he will" Tracy told him.

Nick finished and Tracy held him over her shoulder to burp him.

"Can I hold him" Link asked.

"Of course" Tracy answered smiling. She handed Nick to him.

"Hey big guy" he said as he cuddled Nick close to him. Nick opened his eyes and reached his hand out towards Link.

Amber, Shelley, Tammy, and Brad came in the room.

"Hi" Link and Tracy said spotting them.

"Hi where is he?" Tammy replied.

"Hi" the others said.

"Let me introduce you to Nicholas Lincoln Larkin" Link said showing them Nick.

"He's so adorable" Amber, Shelley and Tammy cooed.

"He looks like you except the hair" Brad said.

"He does but his hair is more like mine" Tracy replied.

"It's crazy how he was born on Christmas" Shelley said.

"We will just have more to celebrate" Tracy told them smiling.

Corny, IQ, Becky, Vicki, and Lou Ann walked in. They all held Nick and talked about him and other subjects. After everyone left Noreen, Doreen, Brenda and the rest of the council members came for a visit. After a while Nick started fussing in Noreen's arms and Link took him. He tried to soothe him but to no avail.

"Maybe he needs to be changed" Tracy suggested.

Link went and got Mary who came in. She took Nick.

"He does need a change. Let me show you how to do it" Mary told Link and Tracy.

Their visitors said goodbye and Mary showed the new parents how to change his diaper.

That afternoon Tracy and Nick were allowed to go home. Link went ahead with her suitcase and pulled the car with a new car seat in the backseat to the doors. Mary pushed Tracy downstairs in a wheelchair. Nick was nestled in her arms. Link was standing by the car when they got downstairs. He took Nick in his arms so Tracy could stand. He gently placed him in the car seat and helped Tracy in. Link then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

When they arrived home Link helped Tracy out and she took Nick out of the car seat. Link grabbed her suitcase before walking indoors. he

"Hi" Penny said. She hugged Tracy and kissed Nick on the forehead.

"Hi Penny" Tracy and Link said.

Corny ran up to Tracy wagging his tail.

"Hi Corny, I'd like you to meet Nick" Tracy said bending down so Corny could see him. Corny sniffed Nick curious as to what he was since he didn't know what a baby was. Nick moved under Corny's breath. Corny decided that Nick wasn't evil then greeted Link before running into the living room.

Link took Tracy's suitcase upstairs. Tracy and Penny sat in the living room. Nick slipped off to sleep in Tracy's arms. Link returned shortly after. He grabbed the gifts that they were going to open before her water broke. Corny lay besides Tracy.

"Let's open them now" Link said holding his gift to her.

"Wait, let me get your gifts" Penny said grabbing two packages that were under the Christmas tree.

Penny then carefully took Nick so that Tracy could open up Link's present. She took it from his hand. It was a small square box. Upon opening it she found a pair of chandelier earrings.

"Thank you" Tracy said as she leaned over and kissed him. She then placed the earrings in her ears. He smiled and winked at her.

"Now open yours" she added.

Link took the box Tracy wrapped for him. He opened it to find a new watch.

"Thanks Trace, I needed a new one" he said.

"I know" she replied. He leaned over giving her a kiss.

"Now open mine" Penny said. She had given them both large rectangular boxes.

Tracy took hers and opened it. She found a handmade red scarf and hat.

"Thanks Penny, these will come in handy"

"You're welcome" Penny said.

Link opened his and found a blue scarf and mittens.

"Thanks Pen" he said.

"You're welcome. I didn't think you would want a hat because it would mess with your hair" she said giggling a bit.

Link nodded knowing that Penny was right. He stood and got Penny's gift from under the Christmas tree. He handed it to her. He took Nick from her so that she could open the gift. Link smiled as Nick yawned then nuzzled into him.

"It's from both of us" Tracy said.

"Thanks guys" Penny said. She then opened the gift to find a new sewing kit and material to make blankets and stuff like that.

Tracy stood and retrieved another gift. "And we can't forget about Corny"

At hearing his name he stood and wagged his tail. He then noticed the discarded paper and hopped on it. It made a sound and Link, Tracy and Penny were worried that it would wake Nick but he just lay in Link's arms happily napping.

"Come here Corny" Tracy said. He walked over to her. She unwrapped the gift for him. They had bought him a bone and a toy newspaper. He took the bone and started chewing on it.

"I almost forgot I got him a present too" Penny said standing up and grabbing another package from under the tree.

"Corny" she said. He picked up his head and looked at Penny. She shook the package and he came running over. She opened it for him. She bought him more tennis balls and doggy treats. Corny smelled the treats and looked at Penny as if to say "I want one". She opened the bag and gave him one. He quickly ate it and looked for more. Penny gave him another.

"That's it for now, you can have another later" she told him.

Corny didn't like that but then he remembered the bone and went back to chewing on that. Nick awoke in Link's arms and started crying a little.

"Its been a while since he's eaten" Tracy said. Link nodded as he handed him to her. She took Nick upstairs to the nursery and fed him. She then lay him in the crib and he fell back to sleep.

The rest of the day was spent talking, tending to Nick, and playing with Corny. They ate a small dinner while Nick was asleep. Tracy and Link went to bed early that night knowing that they weren't going to get much sleep. Penny soon followed. Tracy checked on Nick before she actually lay down.

"Come to bed, you need your rest" Link said snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She smiled at him.

"I will in a moment" she told him.

"How is he" he asked.

"He's asleep. He was just fed and changed so we should be good for a couple hours I think" Tracy answered

Link nodded. He took Tracy's hand and led her to their bedroom. A couple hours later they were awakened by crying.

"I'll go" Link said kissing her cheek. He got up and put his bathrobe on. He walked into the nursery and picked up Nick.

"They say it's a man's world well that cannot be denied" he sang as he rocked Nick back and forth. He soon calmed down.

Tracy got up upon hearing Link singing. She walked to the nursery and stood in the door. She smiled at watching Link rock and Nick. Link looked up. When he saw her he smiled and winked. He gently laid Nick back in the crib and together they went back to bed. A short time later Nick awoke. Tracy got up and went to him. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair to feed him.

"Good morning Baltimore every day is like an open door every night is a fantasy" she sang as he fed. He finished and she burped him. Corny followed her and watched as she fed him. She laid him down in the crib and walked back to bed. When she got in Link wrapped his arms around her. Corny followed and jumped up and lay down at the end of the bed.

The rest of the night followed a similar pattern with Nick awaking to be fed and changed or sometimes just needing to be rocked. Tracy and Link took turns getting up.

The next morning Tracy was burping Nick. Penny walked in the room.

"Morning" Penny said yawning a bit. She kissed Nick on the forehead.

"Morning Penny" Tracy said.

"Did you guys get any sleep? I heard Nick awaken a few times last night" Penny asked.

"Some but not as much as we usually get" Tracy answered.

"I'm sorry that you were awakened yourself" she added.

"It only happened a couple times so it's ok" Penny said.

"Is Link up" she then asked.

"Last I saw he was still asleep"

"Well I'll go make breakfast for us" Penny said.

Tracy grinned. "Breakfast sounds nice"

Penny walked downstairs and started making French toast and sausages. Tracy put Nick down in his crib and went to wake up Link. She walked into their room. Link was still asleep. Tracy walked to the bed and leaned down and captured his lips. He kissed her back and pulled her down next to him.

"Linky" she softly exclaimed. He just put his arms around her and kissed her again.

She giggled. "Come on its time to get up"

"Let's stay like this" Link said.

"I'd love to but we have a son to take care of now" Tracy replied.

Link sighed. He kissed her once more before letting her go and getting up. Tracy walked downstairs and Link after putting on a bathrobe said good morning to Nick who had fallen asleep. Link then walked downstairs.

"Morning Penny" he said.

"Morning" Penny greeted.

Corny came running into the kitchen and greeted everyone. Link fed him and gave him fresh water. Penny, Tracy and link ate breakfast giving bits to Corny. They went upstairs to get dressed. Nick started crying when Tracy and Link walked by.

"I'll take care of Nick while you get dressed" Link said. Tracy grinned and kissed him. Link went in and picked Nick up.

"Hey Nick, what's the matter" Link asked. A minute after picking him up he discerned that Nick needed to be changed so he did.

Tracy came to the door. "How is he?"

"Fine he just needed to be changed" he answered.

Tracy took him and Link dressed. That afternoon Edna, Wilbur, Anne, James, Maybelle and Inez came to the house. They brought presents.

"How are you" Edna asked hugging Tracy and Link.

"A little tired but otherwise fine" Tracy answered.

"You better get used to sleepless nights" Anne said.

"We know mom" Link replied.

"Let me see my grandson" Wilbur said.

Tracy grinned as she handed Nick to him. Edna, Anne then James held him next.

"May I hold him" Inez asked.

"Alright just keep hold of his head" Tracy answered.

Inez nodded. James handed him to her.

"Aren't you a good baby" she cooed. Nick reached out for her.

"He has such small hands" she added.

"You did too at that age sugar" Maybelle told her. She held Nick next.

"It's weird not having Seaweed here" Penny said somberly.

"He'll be home in three months" Tracy said.

Penny nodded. "I know but I wish he was already home like Link is"

"I bet he wishes he was home too" Link told her.

They sat in the living room. Maybelle had a sleeping Nick in her arms. Corny greeted the Turnblads and Larkins. He was a little suspicious of Maybelle and Inez at first but soon settled down between Tracy and Link.

Link and Tracy received a gift coupon to Luigi's from Edna and Wilbur. Anne and James gave them gift coupons to their favorite clothing stores. Maybelle and Inez gave Tracy a matching necklace and earring set. The necklace had a pair of shoes charm on it and each earring was one of the shoes. Penny received a gift coupon to her favorite fabric store from Edna and Wilbur and a bracelet from Maybelle and Inez which they had given her the previous day. Anne and James gave her a coupon to the movies so she could go see any movie she wanted.

Link and Tracy gave Edna and Wilbur a coupon to Chez Louis a fancy French restaurant that they wanted to try. They gave Anne and James a coupon to Luigi's. They gave Maybelle a new necklace and Inez a small locket with a musical note on it. Penny made scarves for Edna, Wilbur, Anne and James. She had given Maybelle and Inez earrings. Maybelle and Inez gave Edna and Wilbur a new record player and some records. They gave Anne and James some records they thought they would like.

While they were talking they heard a knock on the door. Penny answered the door and came back with a tall blonde haired man.

"This is Mr. Smith Tammy's father. He works for the newspaper and wants to take a picture of Link, Tracy and Nick" Penny said.

"Hi I heard about Baltimore's favorite Corny Collins sweethearts having a baby on Christmas from my daughter and I was wondering if I could take a couple pictures if that's alright" Mr. Smith said.

"Hi, I'm Tracy, and this is my husband Link, and our son Nick" Tracy told him. Link was holding Nick.

She looked to Link who nodded. "You can take the pictures"

"There will also be a small article" Mr. Smith said.

They nodded. "Where do you want to take the pictures?"

"How about in front of the tree? You can put two chairs in front and sit in them" he answered.

Wilbur grabbed two chairs and positioned them in front of the tree. Link sat down with Nick. Tracy sat next to him. Corny immediately followed and sat between them with his head on her lap.

"Is it alright if Corny is in the picture as well" Tracy asked.

"That's fine" Mr. Smith answered.

He took the pictures of Tracy, Link, Nick and Corny.

"Nice looking family you have" he told them.

Tracy and Link smiled. "Thank you. My wife and son are one in a million" Link told him. Mr. Smith scribbled that quote down. He asked them questions about caring for Nick and wrote that down.

"Thank you. Watch for the picture in a couple days" Mr. Smith told them as he was leaving.

"Wow" Maybelle said.

"That was interesting" James added.

New Years came and went. One day in January Link received a call from the local radio station. Tracy was out shopping with Penny. Nick was asleep in his crib.

"Is this Mr. Link Larkin"

"Yes"

"Well Mr. Larkin I'm Mr. Webb at the radio station and I was wondering if you and your wife would like to come host a new show"

"What kind of show" Link asked.

"About music and singing and dancing" Mr. Webb answered.

"Is it alright if I call you back? I want to ask Tracy first before there can be an answer" Link inquired.

"Sure, get back to me by the end of the week" Mr. Webb replied. He then gave Link his number.

"Thank you" Link said.

Penny, Tracy came walking in. Tracy walked over and kissed Link.

"Hi, how was shopping" he asked.

"We got some nice dresses, skirts and blouses. I also bought a couple nice blue shirts for you at the men's store" Tracy said.

"And some clothes for Nick at the baby store" Penny said.

"How is he" Tracy asked.

"He's asleep. I just checked on him a few minutes ago" Link answered.

"After I came downstairs the phone rang and it was a guy from the radio station offering us a job" he added looking at Tracy.

"What kind of job" Tracy inquired.

"Hosting a new show about music, singing and dancing" Link replied.

"What did you say" she then asked.

"That I had to talk to my wife first" he answered grinning.

"That sounds exciting, and like a great opportunity for us but what about my father" Tracy said.

"We'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll be sad but ultimately ok with the idea" Link said.

"That's so thrilling guys" Penny said.

Tracy smiled at Penny.

"So shall I call him back and say we'll do it" Link asked.

Tracy nodded as she heard Nick start crying. They had begun using a breast pump and bottles to feed Nick.

"I'll go check on him" Penny said. She started up the stairs.

Link picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Webb.

"Mr. Webb Link Larkin here. I just talked to Tracy and we would love to do the show"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_I want to give a HUGE thanks to **H6p8gv **for all of the information about Italy that is used later in this chapter...it was a great help and I really truly appreciate it (and all of the ideas and other things that he does ) for the story wouldn't be half of what it is...I also want to thank **H6p8gv ILuvZacEfron **and **iloveerik ** for reviewing the last chapter..hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

6.

The next time Tracy and Link went to the joke shop they talked to Wilbur. Edna was watching Nick upstairs.

"Daddy Link and I got a call the other day from the radio station and they want us to host a new show" Tracy told him.

"And you want to do it" he asked.

"Yes sir" Link answered.

"Well I can't say that I am happy to lose the two of you at the shop but I know that once you made up your mind there's no changing it" Wilbur said.

Tracy hugged her father. "We won't start the show for a few more weeks and we will help find replacements"

Over the next couple of weeks Tracy and Link advertised with flyers and word of mouth. They interviewed those interested and found suitable replacements to help out at the shop.

"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday at the shop" Wilbur said on their last day.

"You'll still see us after all we are still family" Tracy said.

Wilbur nodded. "But it won't be the same without you here"

Tracy hugged Wilbur.

Tracy and Link started the show the next week. Wilbur listened to the show at the shop. Edna was watching Nick and listening to the show upstairs.

"Is that Tracy and Link on the radio" Fender asked after walking into the shop.

"Yes it is" Wilbur answered smiling.

"I knew that they were doing a show but I didn't think it started yet" Fender said.

"It just started today" Wilbur replied.

"Sounds hip" Fender said after a few minutes of listening.

February soon came and it was time for Valentine's Day. Link had gone out and brought home roses for Tracy.

"These are beautiful thank you" she told him as she captured his lips.

"You're welcome" he replied. Tracy walked to the kitchen and found a vase. She arranged the roses in the vase and placed them in the living room.

They decided to exchange presents then. It was easier than carrying the gifts to the restaurant. Link handed two gifts to Tracy. One was heart shaped and the other rectangular. She decided to leave the rectangular one for last. She opened the heart shaped box to find assorted chocolates. Corny heard a box open and came running out.

"Corny these are mine" she told him smiling.

She then opened up the other box to find a birthstone bracelet.

"Thank you" she told Link kissing him again.

"You're welcome lil darlin" he said.

Tracy then gave two gifts to Link. One was larger and square while the other was heart shaped like the one he gave her. He opened the heart shaped box and found assorted chocolates. He then opened the other and found the new Beatles record.

"Aww thanks doll. I've been wanting this since we heard it last week" he said

"You're welcome" Tracy replied smiling.

Link told Tracy to dress nicely but didn't tell her where they were going. Tracy decided to wear a new three quarter sleeved red dress. Link put on a new navy blue suit. Penny was babysitting Nick for the night. Penny hoped that taking care of Nick might make her forget that Seaweed wasn't there.

"Can you please tell me where we are going" Tracy asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise" Link answered.

Tracy pouted and Link kissed her.

"I know you'll love it" he told her.

Link helped Tracy with her coat then put his on as they said goodbye to Penny and walked out to the car. Link opened the door for Tracy and she slid in. He walked over to his side and got in. He drove to Paul's Steak House, an expensive restaurant that they wouldn't normally patronize.

"This place is really expensive" Tracy said.

"No worries lil darlin it's Valentines Day after all" Link told her.

Tracy took his arm as they walked inside. The restaurant had a soft candlelit glow to it and there was a small dance floor. A violinist, cellist and pianist sat at the far end of the dance floor.

"Linky this place is so romantic" Tracy said looking around the restaurant.

"Glad you like it" Link replied smiling.

Link helped Tracy out of her coat and handed it along with his own to the coat guy. They then walked up to the hostess a young blonde girl.

"We have a reservation for two under Larkin" Link told her.

She looked in her book. "Larkin ah yes right this way"

She showed them to a table near the dance floor and gave them menus. A small candle was placed in the middle. A waiter soon came and they ordered steaks with baked potatoes and red wine. The musicians started playing "As Time Goes By".

"Shall we dance" Link asked standing and holding out his hand.

Tracy nodded and put her hand in his as she stood. He led her to the dance floor before pulling her close. His arms encircled her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. They started swaying back and forth to the music and were soon joined by other couples. After the song ended Tracy and Link walked back to their table. Their food soon arrived. The musicians started playing "Moon River" as they ate. As they ate Link paused and grabbed Tracy's left hand with his right. He rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. She stopped eating and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. They had pastries for dessert then Link paid. Link took her hand as they went to retrieve their coats. Link helped Tracy put hers then put his on. Tracy took his hand again as they walked out to the car.

Link drove home. Nick was asleep and Penny was in her room. Once inside they took their coats off. Link captured Tracy's lips in a passionate kiss. He looked at her with desire written in his eyes and she smiled. He went to the kitchen to grab some candles. He then walked back to her and then quietly led her to their bedroom closing the door behind them. Corny was lying in the middle of the bed but moved to the end when they came in. Link put the candles on the nightstand and lit them. They kicked off their shoes as Tracy pulled Link close and French kissed him. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders never leaving his lips. He then moved to her neck where he stayed nibbling it. As he did so he unzipped her dress. He pushed it off her shoulder kissing the newly visible skin.

"Are we ok doing this with Penny and Nick here" Tracy asked quietly.

"Penny can take care of Nick and as long as we are quiet they'll never hear us" Link answered.

Before Tracy could say more he seized her lips in a fiery kiss. Tracy lost herself in the moment again and started loosening up his tie then unbuttoning his shirt. Both items ended up on the floor. Tracy stepped out of her dress which pooled around her ankles and started unbuckling Links pants as she attacked his neck with soft kisses. He took off his pants and while kissing her lips maneuvered her to the bed. She lay back bringing Link with her. Her lips never left his. Tracy arched her back so that Link could unhook her bra. He tossed it to the floor. Link moved, trailing kisses, from Tracy's lips to the side of her lips then down her neck where he lingered nibbling it. He then moved to her stomach where he took off her underwear. He then moved back up her body again pausing at her breasts where he nibbled the soft skin. Tracy whimpered louder than she usually did. Link immediately captured her lips to silence her. Tracy maneuvered his body so that she was on top. She kissed his lips and trailed kisses down his chest. While she was doing so she stroked his arms and thighs. She helped him out of his underwear then moved back up sweetly kissing him along the way. He then positioned them so that he was on top. Link caressed her stomach then thighs as they continued kissing. Tracy pulled away slightly reaching for the nightstand. She retrieved a condom and handed it to him.

"I don't think we want another baby so soon" she told him.

He nodded as he put it on. He captured her lips again as they got under the covers.

Later after they made love they fell asleep in each others arms.

While Link and Tracy were having their romantic night together Penny was in her room. She received a letter from Seaweed earlier that day but was unable to bring herself to open it. Sitting in her bedroom with Nick asleep down the hall she finally decided to read it.

_Dear Penny, _

_The nights here are so cold _

_Without anyone to hold _

_And baby I wish I was near_

_To relieve you of all your worries and fear_

_Soon I will be home and we can be wed_

_And you'll be in my arms as we lay in bed._

_Forgetting all the bad things that have past _

_And remembering how our love has last _

_Through all the good times and bad _

_Especially times like these when you are sad_

_Just remember I love you baby _

_Forever yours, Your Black White Knight_

_I hope you like the poem. I am not as good as Link with poetry. I miss you baby so much it hurts. If I was there now I would take you out to the nicest restaurant or just have a romantic picnic by the fire. Next year I'll treat you to the most unforgettable Valentine's Day I promise. Yesterday I was told that I would be able to go home next month since my year will be up. When I see you I will take you in my arms and never let go. I love you for always and ever._

_Happy Valentines Day _

_Seaweed_

Penny had tears in her eyes as she read it. She couldn't wait until he was home and she was in his arms. Nick started to fuss a little so she put down the letter and headed into his room. She noticed Corny was lying in the middle of the room. He picked up his head as she walked in but put it back down once he saw that it was her and not some stranger. Penny walked over to the crib and picked Nick up. She then fed him, changed his diaper and sat in the rocking chair trying to lull him to sleep. Corny walked over and put his head near Nick so that he could touch him. Penny softly sang "Twinkle Little Star" to him. Nick calmed down as Penny lulled him to sleep. Corny resumed his position in the middle of the room as Penny walked back to her room. She thought she could hear Tracy and Link in their room but not wanting another embarrassing moment of seeing them in bed she went straight to her room.

March soon came and it was Saturday March 25th, the day of Seaweed's homecoming. Tracy awoke to hearing Penny singing and dancing downstairs. Tracy was holding Nick as she walked into the kitchen. Penny was making breakfast.

"Morning" Tracy said.

"Morning isn't today a glorious day" Penny told her.

Tracy grinned. "It is"

"Morning" Link said coming in the room. He kissed Tracy on the lips then Nick on the head and grinned at Penny.

"Morning Link" Penny said cheerfully.

"When does Seaweeds bus arrive" he asked.

"Around 2:30. I can't wait" Penny answered.

A half hour before the bus came Penny was eagerly awaiting its arrival. Tracy, Link, Maybelle, Inez, Wilbur and Edna were there as well. Tracy was holding Nick. As the bus pulled into the station Tracy noticed Penny got more excited as she stood closer to the bus doors. Seaweed stepped off the bus and into her arms. They stayed in their passionate embrace for several minutes as the others watched.

"Oh Seaweed how I missed you" Penny finally said when the parted.

"I missed you too. I love you baby" Seaweed told her.

"I love you too" Penny replied through tears of joy.

"Let the man breath honey" Maybelle said.

Seaweed looked around for the first time noticing the others. He hugged his mother and sister then walked up to Tracy.

"Hi Trace" he said

"Well this must be Nick" he added looking down at him.

Tracy nodded. She handed Nick to Link then hugged Seaweed. "It's so good to see you back"

"Hey Seaweed" Link said grinning.

"May I hold Nick" Seaweed asked.

"Sure" Link answered handing him to Seaweed. Nick smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"He has your eyes Link, but Tracy's hair"

Tracy and Link nodded. Nick started fussing and Seaweed rocked him. He quieted down a bit but Seaweed decided to hand him back to Tracy.

"I'm so glad that both you boys came home safe" Edna said hugging him.

"Welcome back" Wilbur added.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be home" he said putting his arm around Penny.

They all drove to Link and Tracy's house. Seaweed and Penny were going to stay there until they found a house of their own. Upon entering the house Corny came running to greet Tracy, Nick, Link and Penny. He stopped at Seaweed and sniffed him.

"Corny this is Seaweed" Penny said as a way of introducing them.

"Hey Corny, I've heard so much about you" Seaweed said scratching his head. Corny growled at Seaweed then walked away to greet Edna, Maybelle, Wilbur and Inez.

"He growled at me at first too" Link said.

Over the next couple of weeks Corny did get to know Seaweed and stopped growling at him. Penny and Seaweed searched for a place of their own and Seaweed got a job at WYZT. They had little luck finding their own place. One day Anne and James were visiting. Anne was on the couch and James was in the chair holding Nick.

"You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you like" Tracy told them.

"Thanks Trace we might take you up on that offer since we aren't finding anything" Penny said.

"It's because I'm black that's why" Seaweed said unhappily.

"We were lucky that mom and dad owned this property" Link said.

"We own another not far from here too" James told them.

"Really" Tracy asked.

"Yes" Anne answered.

"Is it the same size" Link inquired.

"About" James replied.

"We could build another house and you guys could live in it" Anne suggested to Penny and Seaweed.

"You would let us do that" Penny asked.

Anne looked to James who nodded and then nodded herself.

Penny hopped up out of her chair and hugged Anne.

A week or so later Tracy was in the living room. It was a couple weeks before her birthday. Nick was lying on the floor playing with a new toy. It sat over his head and had dangling dogs and cats that he could watch and touch. Corny was watching Nick. Nick turned over and Corny got up and using his nose pushed him over on his back again then laid back down. Tracy sat by watching him and smiled at the interaction. Link walked in and smiled. Corny wagged his tail at seeing Link.

"Hi Trace, hey Nick" he said kissing Tracy then bending down and holding Nicks hand.

"Hi Linky" Tracy replied smiling.

"Trace I have a surprise for you, an early birthday present" he told her.

"What is it" she asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" he answered.

Tracy grinned.

"Close your eyes" he told her.

Tracy closed her eyes and Link placed an envelope in her hand.

"You can open" he then told her.

She opened her eyes and noticed the envelope. Opening it she found two tickets to Italy.

"Italy! I've always wanted to go there" she exclaimed. She stood up and hugged him then kissed him.

Link smiled again. "I know"

"When do we leave" she asked.

"A few days before your actual birthday" he answered.

"What about Nick" Tracy inquired.

"Our parents are going to watch him" Link replied

"And Penny and Seaweed will take care of Corny" he added before she could ask.

"What about the show" Tracy then asked.

"Mr. Webb asked that we do extra shows before we leave and they'll be aired while we are gone" Link answered.

"Seems like you have this all planned out"

"It's been in the works for a while now" he told her.

Tracy and Link spent the rest of their time before the trip packing and recording the shows. They also bought a book on the Italian language so they could learn Italian before they departed. Penny and Tracy went shopping for new dresses for the trip. Tracy and Link also spent a lot of their spare time with Nick and Corny. Four days before they were to leave Tracy started feeling anxiety about leaving Nick for two weeks.

"Don't worry Trace he'll be well looked after" Link said.

"But we haven't left him alone for this long" she told him.

"He won't be alone" he replied.

The day came for their flight. Tracy discovered that Italy was six hours ahead of Baltimore. Penny, Seaweed, Edna, Wilbur, Anne, and James were at the airport to see them off. Tracy hugged everyone as she said goodbye. Anne, Edna and Penny hugged Link.

"Have fun and enjoy yourselves" Penny told them.

"Don't worry about a thing" Anne said.

Edna held Nick. Tracy and Link walked over to her.

"Bye Nick, I'll miss you be a good boy. We'll be back in no time" Tracy said as she took Nick and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Nick, I'll miss you buddy" Link said kissing his forehead as well.

Nick didn't really comprehend what was happening but he liked the attention from his parents and reached out to them.

Several hours later the plane landed in Florence. Tracy and Link took a cab to their hotel. They found out that they were in room 424. Once inside they kicked off their shoes and sat down on the settee.

"Man I was ready to kiss the ground after that flight" Link said.

"Well you're the one who chose the locale" Tracy told him giggling.

"Want to just grab some food and relax tonight. Tomorrows your birthday and we can go site seeing" Link said.

Tracy nodded. A couple hours later they walked to a nearby restaurant. They ordered pizza and wine. When they got back to the room Link opened the window and music swept through their room. It was slow, very romantic.

"Want to dance" Link asked grinning. He held out his hand to her.

Tracy smiled. "I'd love to"

She took his hand and stepped closer to him. His arms encircled her waist as hers rested on his shoulders and neck. They swayed to the music.

Ti amo" Link whispered in her ear.

"Ti amo anche" Tracy told him as she gazed into his cerulean eyes and captured his lips.

The next morning Link awoke before Tracy. She looked so peaceful but he had planned some activities for them. He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She immediately kissed him back grazing his lower lip with her tongue. He gave her entrance and the kiss soon turned into a French kiss. As they were kissing Tracy put her arms around Link. When they parted Tracy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning. Happy Birthday" he told her.

"Its late isn't it" she asked.

"It's actually early morning, you're still on Baltimore time" he answered.

"What about you" she inquired.

"I want to have breakfast and show my beautiful wife has the best birthday of her life" he replied.

"And what do you have in mind" she asked grinning.

"It's a surprise" he answered grinning.

"I hope that it's a nice surprise" Tracy said.

"Oh it's a very nice surprise" Link stated.

Link ordered breakfast and they dressed. Tracy was in a white blouse and green checkered skirt. Link wore a blue shirt and black slacks. Link grabbed Tracy's hand as they took the elevator downstairs. He hailed a taxi. Tracy's eyes lit up when they came upon the Galleria dell'Accademia. She had heard of it and always wanted to go. They saw the Statue of the David.

In the afternoon they went back to the hotel to rest a bit. Around 3:30 the phone rang. Link answered it.

"Tracy it's for you" he said putting it on a sort of speaker phone.

Tracy took the receiver from Link.

"Hello" she said.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Tracy happy birthday to you" Edna, Wilbur, Penny, Seaweed, Anne, James, Maybelle, Inez and the rest of the council members sang to her. Corny the dog howled in the background. Edna put the phone up close to him.

"Corny wishes you happy birthday too" Seaweed said.

Tracy smiled. "Hey guys"

"Hi hun. How's the trip so far" Edna asked.

"It has been wonderful. Link took me to the Galleria dell'Accademia this morning" Tracy answered.

Tracy and Link heard Nick.

"What's happening" Link inquired.

"Nick is reaching for the phone. I think he thinks Tracy is in the phone" Anne answered.

"Poor Nick, has he been good" Tracy asked.

"He's a handful but nothing we can't handle" Edna and Anne said at the same time.

Tracy smiled. She talked to everyone then hung up.

"Thank you Link. I know you arranged this call" she said hugging him.

"You're welcome" Link told her.

"Get dressed for dinner. There's somewhere I want to take you first but then it will be to the restaurant and we won't have time to come back here and change" he added.

Tracy nodded curious to see where he was taking her. She put on a new blue dress and put her hair in a French twist before applying some makeup. Link dressed in a navy blue suit before walking in the room with a rectangular box. He also held an envelope, flower bouquet and a larger box. Tracy took the bouquet and smelled the array of flowers. There were roses, and carnations among the many other flowers. Tracy found a glass and put the bouquet in it along with water.

"Thank you Linky you didn't need to get me all this" Tracy told him.

"We need to find a vase for these" Tracy added after kissing him.

"It's your birthday Trace, you deserve all this and more" he said.

Tracy smiled and kissed him.

"Here, I think you may want to wear this tonight" he told her handing her the smaller box.

Tracy took the box and opened it to find a beautiful necklace with his class ring on it.

"I noticed the chain you had this on was old so I bought you a new one and put the ring on it"

"It's beautiful thank you" Tracy said kissing him again. He helped her put the necklace on kissing her neck as he did so.

He gave Tracy the bigger box. She opened it to reveal chocolates. She then took the envelope and opened it. Inside there was a card. Link watched her as she read it.

_Tracy,_

_When I first met and fell in love with you _

_You were an optimistic, caring, friendly, sweet girl. _

_You are still that same person today and _

_I love you even more than I did then_

_I hope as the years pass by you never change _

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Link _

"That is so sweet" Tracy said. She hugged and kissed him.

Link smiled as he took her hand and led her downstairs to another taxi. They came upon a hot air balloon place.

"A hot air balloon really" Tracy exclaimed.

"I thought it would be fun" Link said grinning.

They walked to inside and soon were up in the air.

"This is so spectacular and romantic" Tracy said. She captured his lips.

Link smiled as they looked at the scenery below them.

A little while later it was time for dinner. Link took her to a romantic restaurant. The tables had white table clothes and the lights were turned down low for atmosphere and a candle sat atop the middle of each table. They were seated near a window that overlooked the city. They ordered wine and bruschetta, and gnocchi. Link ordered veal while Tracy ordered chicken.

"Buon appetito" the waiter said when he brought them their dinners.

"So Trace what do you want to do tomorrow" Link asked after a few bites.

"Shopping" Tracy answered.

"Music shops and maybe a dress shop. I want to buy some things for Penny and Seaweed and our moms" she added.

"I also want to get Nick something" Tracy told him.

"I miss him"

"I do too Trace, I'm sure our parents and the others are spoiling him with lots of attention" Link said.

"You're probably right" she told him

"Would you like to go to Rome and site see as well" Link inquired.

"Yes, that would be great" Tracy replied.

"Of course we would have to go over the next couple of days after tomorrow and stay since it's a little far from here for a day trip" Link told her.

"Did you do what I think you did" Tracy asked.

"Do what" he said.

"Get a hotel in Rome" she asked.

Link nodded as Tracy almost squealed with delight. The waiter returned and they ordered tiramisu for dessert. When dessert arrived the waiter lingered. Tracy looked up at him.

"Tanti auguri a te/Tanti auguri a te/Tanti auguri a Tracy/Tanti auguri a te" he sang.

Tracy crimsoned as everyone in the restaurant watched but she had a huge smile of her face. When the waiter finished she clapped.

"Grazie" she told him. He bowed and left.

"I can't believe you did that" Tracy told Link.

"I didn't do anything. The waiter was the one who sang" he said.

"But you gave him my name" she replied.

"Ok I did, but you enjoyed that" he said.

Tracy nodded.

They finished their dessert and returned to the hotel. In the elevator Link captured Tracy's lips. She quickly responded. By the time they reached their door they were French kissing. Link barely got the door open as Tracy kissed his neck. Once inside he seized her lips again and maneuvered them to the bedroom. Pieces of clothing were scattered on the floor along the way. Tracy lay down on the bed bring Link with her. He kissed her lips then continued down her neck where he lingered nibbling it. He then continued down her body. He stopped at her breasts where he helped her unhook her bra then nibbled her soft flesh. Tracy whimpered softly. Link grinned as he continued his ministrations. He pulled her underwear down before moving back up her body. They were discarded to the floor. As he reached her lips again Tracy turned him over so that she was on top. She straddled him as she kissed his lips then moved to his neck and down his body. She lingered at his stomach as she pulled off his underwear. She then moved back up to his neck where she nibbled his skin before kissing his lips again. He then moved her so that he was on top. He grabbed a condom and put it on before covering them up with the blankets.

Satiated they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Tracy and Link went shopping at the local shops. They went to some music shops where they bought a few records and couldn't help but groove to the music playing in the record player. Tracy went into the dress shop while Link went into the museum shop nearby.. He looked around then waited outside for Tracy. She came out shortly carrying bags.

"Want to get some gelato doll" he asked her. The sun had started beating down so it was getting a little warm.

"I'd love that" she answered.

"Ok sit here and I'll be back" he told her motioning to a nearby bench.

Tracy sat and Link walked over to a vendor not far away. While she was sitting a young man about her age came over. He was the roughly the same height as Link with brown hair and eyes. He wore tan pants and a red shirt.

"Ciao" he said.

"Ciao" she responded.

"Il mio nome è Mario" he told her.

Tracy smiled. "Il mio nome è Tracy"

"Come siete questa bella giornata" he asked.

"Indennità e voi" she answered.

"Buon" he told her smiling.

"Poiché il relativo così bello voi si preoccuperebbe per unirlo per una camminata" he then asked.

"Relativo un'offerta bella ma io sto aspettando il mio marito" she answered pointing to Link.

"Pardon me ma perchè è un marito di cui la moglie è una tal bellezza così faraway. Dovrebbe desiderare sempre essere dal suo lato" he inquired.

"Gelato d'acquisto" Tracy simply replied.

Mario saw that Link was returning.

"Arrivederci" he said.

"Arrivederci" she replied. He walked away.

"Who was that" Link asked. He handed her the gelato. He bought her chocolate and he got strawberry.

"Mario. He came over and asked how I was then if I wanted to take a walk with him" Tracy answered.

"And what did you say"

"That I was waiting for my husband" she told him. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"And he asked what my husband was doing so far away from his beautiful wife when he should want to be by her side always. I told him you were buying gelato" she added.

Link sat down next to her and took her free hand in his. "I never want us to be parted again"

"Me neither. Those months you were in Vietnam were torture" she said taking a bite of the gelato and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Ti amo" Link said.

"Ti amo anche" Tracy replied. She picked up her head and captured his lips.

The rest of the day they walked around the shops and took in the beautiful architecture of the city. The next day they traveled to Rome where Link got a hotel room for two nights. They visited St. Peter's Basilica, The Vatican Museum, and the forum. They toured around the country during the next few days. They even say the Leaning Tower of Pisa and ate pizza and pasta Arrabbiata. Soon it was time for them to depart back to Baltimore. Tracy and Link were sad to leave but they longed to see their family and friends.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_I don't own anything that you might recognize like characters/people or songs...thanks to **H6p8gv, LizzieJoe, ILuvZacEfron, and cbarkins **for reviewing the last chapter...I hope you all enjoy this one! _

* * *

7.

The plane landed in late afternoon. Link and Tracy gathered their suitcases. They walked to a payphone where Tracy called her father. He met them outside where he hugged Tracy and Link.

"Hi kids. Did you have fun?" he asked them.

"It was amazing daddy," Tracy told him.

"It was unbelievable," Link added.

Wilbur smiled as he helped them put their suitcases in the car. He then drove them home. When they walked in they found Edna, Penny, and Seaweed sitting in the living room.

"Hi Tracy, Link" Penny said smiling. She hugged both of her friends.

"Hi" Seaweed added. He hugged Tracy and smiled at Link.

"Oh Tracy, Link how was the trip?" she asked as she hugged them both.

"It was wonderful mom," Tracy said.

Corny ran into the room and greeted Tracy and Link. His tail wagged a mile a minute.

"Hiya boy" Tracy said scratching his head.

"Hi Corny. Have you been good?" Link asked.

"He's been sleeping in the nursery" Penny answered.

"How is Nick?" Link asked.

"Oh he's asleep," Edna replied.

Just then they heard him fussing upstairs. Tracy walked into the nursery followed by Link. She picked Nick up.

"Hi Nick, mommy and daddy are home," she told him.

He gurgled happily and reached out for her.

"Hey buddy," Link said.

Nick looked over and then reached out for Link. Tracy kissed his forehead as Link took him.

They all walked downstairs where Edna, Wilbur, Seaweed, Penny, Anne and James now waited.

"I called Anne and James as soon as you called," Edna said.

Anne and James hugged them.

"We missed you two" Anne said.

"Nick missed you too," James told them.

Tracy grinned. "And we missed all of you."

"Linky why don't you get the gifts?" Tracy asked. Link nodded.

Link handed Nick to Tracy then retrieved the gifts from the suitcase. He handed out the boxes to everyone. Penny, Anne and Edna all found beautiful blouses with intricate patterns. Each blouse had a different pattern. Seaweed received a new record. They bought James a nice red shirt to wear out. Tracy and Link bought Wilbur a tie with little Leaning Tower of Pisa's on it. Everyone thanked them

"Corny, come here boy," Link said.

Corny walked over wagging his tail. Link showed him a Leaning Tower of Pisa chew toy. He happily took it and started chewing on it. They bought him treats too.

Maybelle and Inez came over for dinner with Link, Tracy, Edna, Wilbur, Penny, Seaweed, Anne and James. Tracy fed and diapered Nick before dinner. He played with alphabet blocks that Maybelle had bought him in a playpen that Edna found. It used to belong to Tracy. Tracy bought Maybelle and Inez necklaces. Inez's had a heart pendant on it and Maybelle's had a circle pendant. She gave them their gifts.

"Thank you sugar," Maybelle said.

"Thanks guys," Inez added.

"You're welcome," Tracy replied.

"What did you get for Nick?" Penny asked.

"We got him a dog stuffed animal," Tracy answered.

June soon came and it was time for Tracy and Link's anniversary. Link gave Tracy a bouquet of red roses, a card and a small box. Tracy smelled the roses.

"Happy Anniversary doll," Link told her.

"Happy Anniversary Linky. These are beautiful thank you," she said as she kissed his lips. She walked over and put the flowers in a vase and placed them in the living room.

Link followed her and then handed her the card and box. Tracy opened the card first.

_Tracy,_

_As each year passes _

_My love for you only grows _

_I hope that our years together_

_Last ever more_

_Happy Anniversary lil darlin _

_I love you always and forever_

_Link_

Tracy smiled at him then seized his lips again in a fiery kiss.

"Before I open the box I want to grab your gift," she told him.

He nodded as Tracy walked upstairs. She soon returned and handed him a box. She opened hers first finding a pair of dangling circle earrings.

"The circles represent everlasting love according to the jeweler," Link said.

They are beautiful. I will wear them tonight," Tracy replied.

Link opened his gift up and found record of Elvis hits.

"Thanks doll" he said as he kissed her.

Penny and Seaweed came in and handed them a gift. Tracy opened it and found a new photo album.

"Thank you" she told them. She hugged both Penny and Seaweed.

Edna and Wilbur stopped by as did Anne and James. They received a nice picture frame from Edna and Wilbur and a gift certificate to Luigi's from Anne and James. They thanked their parents. Tracy and Link decided to go out to dinner. Link made reservations at a fancy Italian place in town. Edna had agreed to baby sit Nick for the night.

Tracy dressed in a red dress and Link dressed in a nice blue suit. When they came downstairs Nick was on a blanket on the floor playing. He saw Tracy and started crawling towards her.

"Nick! You're crawling!" Tracy exclaimed.

Nick smiled up at her. He continued to her legs where he held onto the left.

"Nick sweetie we need to leave. Grandma is going to watch you but we'll be back later. We are going away like last time" Tracy said.

Nick held fast though not wanting to let go.

"He doesn't want us to go" Link said.

"Apparently, he has attached himself to my leg" Tracy answered.

Edna came and picked him up. He held out his hands to Link and Tracy. Tracy kissed him and Link did the same. Nick calmed down a bit.

"See you later Nick," they both said.

Tracy and Link decide to leave while Nick was calm. Link opened the car door for Tracy. She smiled as she got in. He then got in the driver's side and drove to the restaurant. Link got out and opened the door for Tracy. She kissed him then took his arm as they entered the restaurant.

"We have a reservation for two under Larkin," Link told the host.

"Larkin, ah yes right this way," the host told them.

Tracy took Link's hand as they followed the host to their table. The table had a white tablecloth and a small vase of flowers in the middle. The host handed them the menus and left. Their waitress soon arrived and they ordered red wine. Link ordered the chicken parmagian dinner and Tracy ordered veal saltimbocca. A violinist was walking around the room. When he came to Tracy he stopped and started playing "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". Tracy looked over at Link who was smiling at her. She applauded one the song was finished.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tracy said smiling.

"Did what? He just came over and decided to play that song for you," Link told her.

"Sure he did," Tracy replied.

Their dinners came. After eating and drinking some wine Link paid and they headed out to the car where Link drove home. Once inside Tracy pulled him close and captured his lips.

"Thanks for dinner. It was wonderful" she told him.

"I'm glad that you like" Link replied.

"That's not the only thing I like" Tracy said.

"Oh?"

"I like kissing you."

Link leaned down and captured her lips. "I like kissing you too."

"Want to go upstairs?" he asked. Tracy had the look of desire written on her face as Link was sure he had too.

Tracy nodded. Link first headed into the kitchen to grab some candles and matches. They kissed again as they made their way upstairs. Once inside their bedroom Link positioned the candles on the nightstand and lit them. He then picked a record and placed it on the record player. Frank Sinatra's smooth voice soon filled the room. Link walked over to Tracy who stood watching him. He took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back. Link pulled her close as they started swaying back and forth. Tracy seized his lips in a fiery kiss. She slowly slid his suit jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Link moved to her neck as he unzipped her dress. He kissed her pink skin as he pushed it off her shoulders. She let it fall around her feet. She stepped out of the dress then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She then unhooked his pants and let them slide to the floor. Link stepped out of his pants as he maneuvered them onto the bed where he kissed Tracy's lips them moved to her neck where he nibbled the soft skin there. He then moved down to her chest where he cupped her breasts and kissed them. He unhooked her bra before returning to her breasts where he nibbled the soft flesh there. Tracy whimpered softly and Link quieted her by kissing her. He then moved down her stomach and kissed around the area where her underwear was. She positioned herself so that she was on top. Link groaned with delight as she kissed him down his body. Tracy captured his lips as to quiet him like he did when she whimpered. She then moved down his body again and wrapped her finger inside his underwear and smiled at him. She then helped him out of his underwear. Tracy straddled Link as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest placing small kisses at different points along the way. Link let her until he couldn't take it any more. He gently turned her over so he was on top and grabbed a condom from the nightstand.

After making love they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Nick decided that since he could crawl that he'd crawl everywhere. He even tried to crawl onto the first stair step but Corny nudged him with his nose to go back into the living room. Nick gurgled at Corny and started towards the living room. Nick also crawled into the kitchen while Tracy and Penny were cooking. He found a dropped dish towel and shook it in his hands. Tracy accidentally dropped a knife and Nick started crawling towards it. Corny walked in and nudged Nick away from the knife.

A few days' later Tracy and Link were recording their show. Edna was watching Nick and listening to the radio.

"Good morning Baltimore this is Link and Tracy at Talk 102.4 and you're listening to Music Fever, an hour of music and dance," Link said into the microphone.

"Good morning," Tracy added.

"We are going to be talking about the new council members on the Corny Collins show and the Beatles," Link said.

"Before we begin I want to give you an update on Nick" Tracy said.

"I have a feeling he's going to be quite a handful when he actually starts to walk," Link replied.

"I bet we were too. At least now he's only crawling," Tracy said.

"He's still getting into things," Link said.

"Like yesterday when he was pulling out some of our records from the stand we have them on," Link added.

"At least we caught him before he put any of them in his mouth," Tracy replied.

"Yeah that was lucky. Anyway it's time to talk about the Corny Collins show at least according to Doug and that sign he's holding up" Link said talking about their assistant.

"Remember when we were on the council," Tracy asked.

"I remember your first show and how you charmed the whole city," Link answered.

"Just the whole city?"

"Trace you charmed me too," Link replied.

Tracy kissed Link. "Pardon us folks but I needed to kiss my husband."

"I love you Link"

"I love you too Trace."

Link kissed her.

"We better pick this up after the show, that way we don't give the listeners a show they weren't expecting," Tracy said.

"You're right," Link ceded.

"Did you see the Corny Collins show yesterday? The new girl, Susie, had some smooth moves," he added.

"She reminded me of Inez," Tracy said.

"Same style but a little different attitude. Corny likes her," Link replied.

"Yeah, he also likes Will, Susie's dancing partner," Tracy said.

"He reminds me of IQ," Link responded.

"How so?" Tracy asked.

"He's kind of quiet and it seems like he generally gets along with the other council members" Link answered.

"The kids are sure dancing differently than when we were on," Tracy said.

"For one thing they have the Beatles," Link replied.

"Yeah the British invasion. I do like their music though," Tracy said.

"I like their song _Baby You're a Rich Man_," Link told her.

"That title sounds like something you want to be" Tracy replied.

"But lil darlin I am already a rich man. I have you and Nick," he said.

"Aww Linky that's so sweet!"

"I like the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band as well," Link said obviously smiling though the listeners couldn't see.

"Me too," Tracy replied.

While Link and Tracy were on air Nick was at the Turnblads. Edna was watching him and they were listening to Link and Tracy's radio show. Nick looked at the radio when he heard his parents speak and tried to get inside it. He laughed when Link mentioned his name. When the show was over he started crawling all over the place. He grabbed some clothespins and started beating them together to make noise.

Penny and Seaweeds house was being built as well. They were assisting in any way that they could. They had also begun planning for their wedding which they decided they wanted in the fall. Tracy and Link were asked and accepted the roles of maid/matron of honor and best man. Inez, Tammy, Amber, Noreen, and Janetta were bridesmaids. Duane, IQ, Sketch, SBrad, and Fender were groomsmen. Sketch came home from Vietnam a month prior to being asked.

Tracy went with Penny to look at gowns and taste different cakes.

"Since we are having our house built, thanks to Link's parents, Seaweed and I will need a huge amount of items for the house," Penny told her one day when they were walking back to the car.

Tracy hatched a plan to hold a bridal shower for Penny that same day.

Penny and Seaweed decided to get married outdoors the weekend before Halloween. Corny, the dog, was going to wear a special collar with a pillow on it to hold the rings. Penny asked Doreen to walk Corny down the aisle and she accepted. Maybelle wanted to host the shower at the record store and Tracy agreed.

In late June Tracy, Link, Penny and Seaweed were in the living room. Nick was playing with some blocks that Link found at the toy store. Corny went out to get a drink of water and came back in. He walked up to Nick and lay besides him. Nick crawled to Corny and sat besides him.

"Corny," Nick said.

Tracy's mouth dropped. "Did he just say his first word?"

"I think he did," Penny said.

"Say it again Nick," Link told his son.

"Corny," Nick said smiling.

Link picked him up. "Your first word!"

Nick giggled as Tracy, Penny and Seaweed gathered around him and congratulated him.

Over the summer Nick started saying "mama" and "dada" along with small words like "block" or "toy". Soon it was time for Penny's bridal shower. Link was taking care of Nick while the girls were at the shower. Tracy had invited all of the council girls. Tracy had invited Penny to a girl's lunch and she accepted.

"Is it ok if we stop at Maybelle's? I want to ask her something while it's in my mind," Tracy asked.

"Alright," Penny answered curious as to why Tracy couldn't just use the phone to ask.

Tracy drove to Maybelle's place. She pulled up to the curb.

"Want to come in?" she asked Penny.

Penny nodded. They both got out of the car and walked to the door. Tracy knocked and Inez answered.

"Hi," Inez said allowing them to enter.

"Hi," Tracy and Penny replied as they walked inside.

Once inside the others jumped up from their hiding places. "Surprise!" they all said.

"What's this?" Penny asked.

"Your bridal shower," Tracy answered. Penny looked around for the first time and noticed white wedding bells and the words "Bridal Shower" streamed across the ceiling.

""Um hi guys," Penny said looking at everyone. All of the council girls were there along with Maybelle, Edna, Anne and Inez. Edna brought marble cake and Maybelle made roast beef sandwiches. A pitcher of iced tea sat on a table that had been set up. A pile of packages sat near the table.

"Did you plan all this?" Penny asked Tracy.

"With a little help from ma and Maybelle," Tracy answered.

Penny hugged Tracy. They joined the others and were soon eating lunch and talking about different topics. After cake Penny opened the gifts. She received a set of dishes from Tammy, bath towels from Vicki, a set of sheets from Shelley, cookware from Tracy and Link, bedroom furniture from Maybelle, a sofa and side table from Edna and Wilbur, a kitchen table from Anne and James, hand towels and pot holders from Lu Anne, and a gift coupon from Amber and the rest of the council girls that could be used at any store. The furniture was in storage until the house was finished which it would be by the time they got back from their honeymoon.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Seaweed had spent the night at his mom's place due to the whole "shouldn't see the bride before the wedding" idea. Link was still asleep when Tracy awoke. She leaned over and captured his lips. He smiled as he responded back.

"Morning lil darlin," he said facing her.

"Morning Linky," she replied.

"So today's the big day for Penny and Seaweed," Link said.

Tracy nodded. "I was just about to go see if the jubilant bride is awake."

Link smiled. "I'm sure she is. I remember you telling me how early you awoke on our wedding day."

"Which was the most magical day of my life," Tracy told him.

"It was," Link replied kissing her.

"Will you look in on Nick while I tend to the bride?" Tracy asked.

"Sure. Later I'll check in with the groom" Link answered.

Tracy nodded as she put her bathrobe on. Link did the same as they exited their bedroom. Tracy walked downstairs and found Penny singing and dancing around.

"I'm getting married," she sang.

"Morning Pen," Tracy said.

Penny stopped and smiled. "I can't believe I am getting married."

"Well you are in a few short hours," Tracy told her.

Together with Link and Nick they had breakfast. Amber, Inez, Noreen, Janetta, and Tammy soon arrived to help Penny get ready. Link kissed Tracy and went to Maybelle's to help Seaweed get ready.

"Penny pretty," Nick said looking at Penny in her white dress that had really short see through sleeves. Penny had her hair swept off of her face.

"Thank you sweetie," Penny said kissing his head. Nick smiled at her.

Tracy and the other bridesmaids wore light green gowns. They had their hair in French twists.

Penny, Tracy Inez and Nick went in Penny's car. The others went in the car Amber drove over. Corny, the dog, went with Tracy and company. They drove to the park where the ceremony was going to take place. Pastor John of Seaweed's church was going to officiate the ceremony. Tracy helped Penny out and then handed Corny's leash to Noreen. Tammy tied the rings to the pillow that Tracy placed around his neck. Noreen then went to find Doreen. Amber, Noreen, Tammy, Janetta, Inez, Tracy and Penny walked towards the area near the lake where the chairs were set up. They stayed hidden from the groom using a tent that was set up. Edna came in and started to cry. She took Nick so that Tracy could walk down the aisle. Brenda's little girl was the flower girl. Seaweed, Link, Sketch, Brad, IQ, Fender and Duane walked to the altar and took their places as the guests arrived. Wilbur arrived at the tent. He was walking Penny down the aisle since her father wasn't in the picture. He saw her as a daughter anyways so he was honored to do so. They heard the guests react to Doreen walking Corny down the aisle. Doreen brought him to Link so that he could easily get the rings when it was time. She gave him a couple treats since he was being good. Corny ate them happily then sat by Link. The music started playing and the girls took their bouquets' and lined up. Penny took Wilbur's arm with one hand and her bouquet with the other. They all started down the aisle with the flower girl in front. Tracy smiled at Link who winked at her before smiling at Seaweed. Penny then made her grand entrance. Her smile grew as she saw Seaweed in his tuxedo. He smiled back at her as he watched her walk down the aisle. Wilbur kissed Penny's cheek and shook Seaweed's hand before stepping back. Seaweed took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" Pastor John said.

"Who gives this woman" he asked.

"My wife and I do" Wilbur said. He then sat on Edna's left. She sniffed as she held a handkerchief close to her face. He took Nick from her so she could have wipe her eyes better.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be wed" Pastor John then asked. There was silence except for sobs from Edna, Maybelle and Tracy.

"Seaweed Jacob Stubbs wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Seaweed replied.

"Penelope Lou Pingleton wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Penny replied.

Penny and Seaweed grinned at each other. Pastor John turned to Seaweed.

"Now repeat after me I Seaweed Jacob take you Penelope Lou to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I Seaweed Jacob take you Penelope Lou to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part."

He then turned to Penny.

"Now repeat after me I Penelope Lou take you Seaweed Jacob to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I Penelope Lou take you Seaweed Jacob to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Do you have the rings" he then asked Seaweed. Seaweed turned to Link who untied the rings from Corny's collar. He handed the rigs to the pastor and scratched Corny's head. Penny handed her bouquet to Tracy.

"Seaweed please take the ring and place it on Penny's left ring finger"

Seaweed took Penny's ring which was gold with silver beading around the edge and placed it on her left ring finger up to her knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Ghost, Amen" Seaweed said pushing the ring the rest of the way on her finger so that it rested next to her engagement ring.

Penny grinned, tears in her eyes as she looked at her left hand.

"Now Penny please take the ring and place it on Seaweed's left ring finger"

Penny took his ring which was pure gold and placed it on his left finger up to his knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen," Penny said pushing the ring the rest of the way onto his finger. Seaweed then took Penny's left hand in his.

Pastor John smiled. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Seaweed lifted her veil and captured Penny's lips in a loving kiss. Penny took her bouquet from Tracy. They then turned and walked down the aisle while everyone applauded. Tracy, Link, and the others followed.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **_I don't own the songs nor the characters...thanks to all of you who reviewed and read this story..I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story :0( but I will keep writing! actually **H6p8gv **and I are already working on our next story together..I want to tell him thanks for all of the help and that I look forward to our next story (and story after that..) that we are doing! I hope that you all enjoy!_

* * *

8.

They all drove over to Maybelle's for the reception. Anne took Nick and James took Corny's leash and walked inside.Tracy and Link stood by the door waiting for the newlyweds to arrive so they could be properly introduced. Penny and Seaweed were a bit late to arrive. Tracy noticed that as Penny was helped out of the car by Seaweed a few strands of hair came out of her 'do.

"They are a little late aren't they?" Link asked.

"Yes but weren't we a little late to our reception?" Tracy told him.

"We were," Link replied as Penny and Seaweed walked up to them.

"Are you guys ready to party?" Tracy asked.

"I'm ready to get my new wife out on the dance floor," Seaweed answered.

Penny kissed him. "But first Tracy and Link have to let us in so we can be properly introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Seaweed and Penny Stubbs."

Seaweed smiled. "Indeed they do."

Tracy and Link opened the doors and allowed Penny and Seaweed through. Before they did so Penny wiped some lipstick off of Seaweeds lips with her handkerchief.

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Seaweed and Penny Stubbs" Corny announced.

Everyone applauded as they walked in. Tracy and Link followed. The room was decorated with a bunch of small tables with light green tableclothes. Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, Inez, Sketch, Janetta and Brad sat at one table. Maybelle, Edna, Wilbur, Anne, James, and Corny sat at another. The other members of the bridal party sat at the next table near the bride and groom. Corny, the dog, settled down next to Tracy after she sat. Nick was placed nearby in a playpen that Maybelle had from when Inez was little. Before the food was served Seaweed stood and looked around the room.

"I'd like to thank all of you for joining us today for this wonderful event," he said. Then he looked at Penny.

"And to my beautiful new wife, each moment I spend with you is a moment I never want to end. I love you baby," Seaweed added. Penny stood and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"I'd like to thank all of you as well. We couldn't have done all this without you."

"And to my wonderful new husband, you are my knight in shining armor. I couldn't bare having you away in Vietnam for the year but thankfully you came back and here we finally are! I love you with all of my heart."

"I'll never leave you again, I promise," Seaweed said as they kissed again.

"May the years bring you all the joys you could ever imagine," Link told them. Penny hugged him.

"I only wish for you to know the happiness Link and I have had. We love you guys," Tracy said. Penny and Seaweed hugged her.

"To the bride and groom" Brad toasted with champagne.

Maybelle, Edna, Anne, Inez and Tracy helped serve dinner which consisted of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. There was champagne for the toast, soda, water and iced tea for drinks. Link, Penny and Tracy fed pieces of meatloaf to Corny while they ate.

After dinner Penny and Seaweed danced their first song as husband and wife together. They danced to "Love Me Tender". They held each other close as they swayed back and forth. Soon Link, Tracy, Edna, Wilbur and the others joined them. Nick started fussing and Tracy fed him and changed him in one of the bedrooms and he soon fell asleep. Soon it was time for cake and the bouquet and garter toss. Tammy caught it and IQ caught the garter. Penny and Seaweed headed off for their honeymoon suite Corny gave them.

Before they went they said their goodnights.

"Night Trace, Link," Penny and Seaweed said.

"Night you two. Remember tonight will be one of the most romantic nights of your life. It was for us," Tracy said grinning.

"Night guys, this will be a night you will remember always," Link told them.

"I'm sure it will," Seaweed said before he and Penny walked out the door.

Link picked up Nick and Tracy took Corny's leash as they left not long after.

Penny and Seaweed left for their honeymoon the next day and two weeks later moved into their new house, which wasn't too far from Link and Tracy's house. The days had started getting colder and soon it would be Christmas and Nick's first birthday.

"We should have a party for Nick," Edna told Tracy a few weeks before his birthday.

"That sounds like a groovy idea ma," Tracy replied.

"What about Christmas presents?" she added.

"We can open them after the party or the next day," Edna replied.

Tracy nodded.

Christmas soon came and Nick was one year old. Tracy and Link couldn't believe it. They invited all their family and friends over for a big birthday/Christmas bash.

Tracy walked into Nick's room that morning to wake him. He was awake when she looked in his crib.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Tracy told him.

"Mama bhirthday," Nick replied.

Tracy smiled. "It's your birthday sweetie."

Tracy picked him up. Edna made chocolate cake for the birthday boy and Tracy and Penny cooked burgers and fries. Sure Tracy and Penny both knew it was untraditional but for so may people it was an easy meal. Tracy fed Nick a bottle and changed him. As the guests started arriving Corny, the dog, noticed all of the packages and his tail started wagging furiously. He was happy to see everyone but he loved wrapping paper. They all grabbed some burger and fries. Link had set out pitchers of soda and iced tea for everyone to drink. Tracy put candles on the cake and everyone sung "Happy Birthday" to him. Link and Tracy helped Nick blow out his candles and Tracy cut a piece for everyone. She even gave a small piece to Nick who just smushed it in his hands. Edna, Maybelle and Anne took lots of pictures while Nick did so. Link took Nick and cleaned him, putting fresh clothes on him.

"Here he is all clean," Anne said smiling as Link brought him into the living room.

Tracy and Link then helped Nick open his presents. Nick received teething rings from Maybelle and Inez. He received building blocks from Tracy and Link, clothes from Anne and James, and toys from Penny and Seaweed. Lu Ann, Vicki and Becky gave him clothes. The rest of the council members and Corny gave him various toys. Edna and Wilbur gave him a pair of shoes that looked just like Link's. Corny, the dog, happily ran around the discarded wrapping paper.

"Shall we open our Christmas gifts?" Penny asked.

Everyone nodded. Tracy and Link as hosts opened theirs first. Her parents bought her a nice blouse and skirt. They bought Link a nice new shirt. Anne and James gave both Link and Tracy a gift coupon to the couple went to on Valentine's Day. Penny and Seaweed gave them mugs for their morning coffee. Corny and the council members gave them a coupon to their favorite clothing stores. Maybelle and Inez gave Tracy a nice necklace and Link new cufflinks.

Link handed Tracy a small box. Tracy opened it and found hoop earrings. She handed him a bigger box and he found a new suit in it.

"Thanks Linky, thank you everyone," Tracy said. She kissed Link.

"Yeah thanks guys, and thank you Trace" Link added smiling at Tracy.

Penny and Seaweed received placemats from Edna and Wilbur, and a gift coupon to Luigi's from Anne and James. They received a nice vase from Tracy and Link as well. Maybelle and Inez chipped in to give them another nicer vase for flowers.

"Guess I'll be giving my lovely new wife some flowers," Seaweed said smiling.

"I love flowers, and we need vases. Thanks!" Penny added.

They also received gift coupons to their favorite store from Corny and the council members. Seaweed then handed Penny a long, rectangular box. She opened it to find a beautiful crucifix necklace.

"Seaweed, its gorgeous!" she exclaimed. She then kissed him.

"I know, but its not half as gorgeous as you baby," he told her. She kissed him again.

Penny gave Seaweed a new Beatles record that he wanted. Edna and Wilbur received a recipe book from Tracy and Link, one they found in Italy. They received gift coupons for Luigi's, the steak house and Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway from the others. Anne and James received gift coupons from Maybelle, Inez, Corny and the council members, and dancing lesson coupons from Link and Tracy. Corny and the council members received similar gift coupons for presents. Maybelle and Inez received records and necklaces.

New Years approached soon after Christmas. Link and Tracy were invited to a party at the radio station. Anne and James told them that they would watch Nick for the night. Tracy and Link kissed Nick on the forehead before Anne left with him.

"Happy New Year mom!" Link said.

"Happy New Year Anne! We wanted to tell you now because we won't see you until next year," Tracy added.

Tracy and Link ate a small dinner before going to the party for the only food that was being served were ouerdirves. Tracy dressed in a red three quarter sleeved dress with a bodice that showed more than a blouse. She wore her hair in a french twist. She also wore her locket and the earrings Link gave her for Christmas. Link wore the new suit that Tracy bought him for Christmas. Tracy put on a matching shawl because it was cold outside. The party started at ten o'clock. She held onto his arm as he escorted her out to the car. He opened the door for her and Tracy slid in. Link got in the driver's side and drove to the radio station. Once there Link opened the door for Tracy and helped her out. She kissed his cheek as she took his arm. He grinned at her before they proceeded inside. The main studio in the station had been decorated with streamers saying "Happy New Year" on them. There were tables with ouerdirves and glasses of champagne on them. The table with the champagne had a waiter behind it that poured the champagne into the glasses. He added more glasses as people took one.

"Hello Link and Tracy," Mr. Webb greeted.

"Hello," they both replied.

"I'd like you to meet my wife Nancy," Mr. Webb said as a tall red head walked up besides him an smiled.

"Nancy here are the radio stations brightest stars, Link and Tracy Larkin," he told his wife.

"Nice to meet you," Nancy said.

"Your husband exaggerates but it's nice to meet you too," Tracy said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Link said grinning as he shook her hand next.

Mr. and Mrs. Webb walked away to greet the others.

"Want a drink or cracker with cheese?" Link asked Tracy.

"Sure," she answered. They walke over to the tables and took a flute of champagne and some crackers with cheese. They also had small hotdogs and some kind of spread for other crackers. Tracy and Link drank their champagne and at the crackers. One of their colleagues went to the record player and put on a record.

"Let's get this party started," he said as Frank Sinatras hypnotic voice filled the room.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Link asked.

"It would love to," Tracy answered.

Link took her hand as he led her to the middle of the floor which had been designated the dancefloor. Other couples were already swaying to the music. Link pulled Tracy close as he encircled her waist with his arms. She rested her hands at the back of his neck. Together they started moving back and forth with the music.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

Link sung in her ear as they danced. Tracy giggled as his warm breath touched he skin.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night. _

"Just the way you look tonight," Link sang before he twirled Tracy. She smiled as she captured his lips in a tender kiss.

They danced to "_I've Got the World on a String_" and "_Come Fly With Me_" before getting more champagne.

At 11:59pm everyone started counting down. At midnight they all shoute "Happy New Year!".

Link captured Tracy's lips in a passionate kiss. About an hour later everyone left. Link helped Tracy into the car. They both had a lot of champagne but Link was confident he could drive home. Once inside the car Tracy kissed him. He awoke and quickly drove them home.

Once inside Link took of his suit coat and shoes. Tracy also took off her shoes. Corny greeted them before running up the stairs. Link went and poured some more champagne for them to have as Tracy turned on the radio which was playing "_Auld Lang Syne_". She sat on the sofa as Link handed her the glass.

"This is nice," Tracy said.

"I know something that is nicer," Link replied.

"Oh?"

"This," he answered leaning over and kissing Tracy. She put the glass down as the kiss intensified.

Soon she was undoing his tie as he ran his up and down her back. Once they parted Link stood and taking Tracy's hand turned off the radio then led her upstairs. In the bedroom he seized her lips again as he unzipped her dress. She in turn unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed her neck the shoulder as he slid the dress off of her. It pooled around her feet. Tracy stepped out of the dress and slid his shirt off. She then unbuttoned his pants letting them fall. Tracy stopped kissing Link while she laid on the bed. He soon followed and she resumed kissing him. He moved to her cheek then neck where he lingered nibbling her soft skin. He moved down to her breasts. She arched her back so he could unhook her bra which he then threw to the ground. He then attacked her breasts, nibbling the soft flesh. Tracy whimpered as he did so. He then helped her out of her underwear. He then captured her lips again before allowing Tracy to turn him over. He moaned as she kissed up and down his body, allowing her hands to slide up and down his arms and torso. She then slid his underwear off. He then manevuered her so he was on top before grabbing a condom.

After they made love, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A week later Penny and Seaweed had Tracy, Link, and Nick over for dinner. Penny pulled Tracy aside as they were preparing coffee and dessert.

"You know in a couple of months Seaweed will have been home a year," Penny told Tracy.

"I know, that's wonderful! And it's been two years since he and Link received those awful draft letters," Tracy said.

"We should have a celebration of those those facts and that both of our husbands are home safe," Penny said smiling.

"That's a great idea Penny," Tracy replied.

They walked into the living room to find Nick and Seaweed playing peekaboo. Nick was mimicking Seaweed when he covered his eyes. Tracy and Penny smiled at their interaction.

"Seaweed will make a great father someday," Penny said.

"He will," Tracy agreed.

"Hi Trace, Pen," Link said noticing them.

"Nick here knocked over a couple figurines you had Penny. They didn't break or anything but he was trying to stand using the table they were on," he added.

"So we decided to distract him with a game of peekaboo," Seaweed said.

"They are not breakable so he can't hurt them," Penny said.

"Nick was trying to stand!" Tracy exclaimed happily. She walked over and picked him up.

"Nick you want to stand?" she asked him.

"Stand," Nick repeated.

Link and Tracy smiled with pride at how Nick was growing. Everyday he looked more like Link except his hair was brown like Tracy's.

Over the next weeks Tracy and Penny recruited Edna, Wilbur, Anne, James, Maybelle, Inez, Corny and the council members to help with the celebration. They decided to have the celebration at Penny and Seaweed's house since they never had a party at their house before. Link and Tracy were going to bring Corny, the now two year old lab, with them as well.

By February Nick was standing with relative ease. He had even started taking tiny steps. His vocabulary was growing everyday and his new game was rolling the tennis ball on the floor for Corny to catch. Corny would pick it up and bring it back to Nick. Nick would then roll the ball for Corny again.

March soon came and the day of the celebration arrived. Corny got Link and Seaweed out of the house so that the others could decorate. He called them saying he needed to ask them something. Afterwards Link and Seaweed were going back to Seaweed's for lunch with their wives, or so they thought. Tracy, Penny, Edna and Maybelle made roast beef sandwiches, ham sandwiches and turkey sandwiches. Corny the dog was playing fetch with Nick in the living room as Amber, Tammy, Inez and Becky put up extra chairs. Lou Ann and Darla poured punch into a huge bowl and got out cups.

Everyone except Tracy and Penny made themselves scarce when they heard Link and Seaweed's cars. Seaweed walked in first followed by Link. Seaweed went to Penny and Link walked to Tracy.

"Hi baby," Seaweed said.

"Hi," Penny replied as she kissed him.

"Hi Trace," Link said.

"Hi Linky," Tracy replied as she leaned up and captured his lips.

"Hey Tracy," Seaweed said looking at her and Link.

"Hi," Tracy responded.

Penny and Link greeted each other. The two couples walked into the living room where Nick was sitting. As they entered everyone else came into view.

"What's this?" Seaweed asked.

"We wanted to celebrate the fact that you've been home a year and that it has been two years since you got those ugly draft letters," Penny answered.

"You and your little parties," Link said affectionately as he smiled at Tracy.

"It was Penny's idea. I just helped," Tracy replied.

"Hi guys," Seaweed said as Maybelle, Edna, Inez and Anne hugged him.

They then hugged Link as he said "hi" to everyone.

"We are just glad that you came back to us," Tracy said as Link came to stand beside her.

He kissed her. "You're stuck with me."

Tracy smiled.

"I'll never leave you again baby," Seaweed said to Penny as he kissed her.

"Good, because I don't you to," Penny replied.

They grabbed sandwiches and punch and talked the entire afternoon. Tracy fed Nick and put him down for a nap in the playpen she had brought over. Tracy, Penny, Link, Seaweed and the others gave tiny pieces of their sandwiches to Corny, the dog as they ate. Link and Seaweed shared war stories.

"One day Sketch and I were asked to go into town for supplies. There was this small town which had a bar and small shop were you could buy food and other goods. We went and there was this young boy and girl who saw us walking and they came up and asked all sorts of questions. I didn't understand them but Sketch did. They were curious about the fact that we were Americans and the clothes we were wearing," Seaweed said.

"Were they siblings?" Penny asked.

"I believe so," Seaweed answered.

"And after we got the supplies we needed, with me translating for Seaweed the little boy and girl followed us to the outskirts of town," Sketch said.

"That's sweet," Tammy replied.

"Penme," Nick said to Penny.

"What sweetie?" Penny asked him

"up," he said.

Penny smiled and picked him up.

Looking back Tracy knew that when the draft letter came her whole world seemed to crash. Yet two years later Link was safe. They had a handsome son and friends and family they cared for and who cared for them. Penny and Seaweed were happily married as well. As Tracy sat next to Link listening to one of his stories she knew that life couldn't get any better than this.

**The End. **


End file.
